


Time Walker

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, WAFF, light lemons, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: When a historic timeline is threatened a celebrated Time Walker is called in to correct the problem. However, when he meets a beautiful young thief everything he has ever believed in begins to shift and change when he faces the adventure of a lifetime and fights against the complexity of his own willful heart.
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, eventual 13xU, eventual 3x4, eventual 6x9, unrequited Rx1 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Time Walker

AU/Fantasy/Adventure  
1x2, eventual 3x4, unrequited Rx1, eventual 6x9, eventual 13xU (can’t really put 1 now can we? O.o),  
Angst, fluff, sap, WAFF *g*, mild language, light lemons or perhaps more like mention of lemons. 

Summary: When a historic timeline is threatened a celebrated Time Walker is called in to correct the problem. However, when he meets a beautiful young thief everything he has ever believed in begins to shift and change when he faces the adventure of a lifetime and fights against the complexity of his own willful heart.

“Did you check your beckon?”

“Double and triple checked,” Trowa cut in stalling Relena’s forth attempt to run down the check list one more time while he stepped in between her the departing agent. “You’re gear’s ready to go,” he informed Hiiro who moved with practiced ease into the departure chamber. 

“The assignment is fifteenth century European aristocracy,” Hiiro commented taking a small watch from a table beside the shimmering gateway that would lead him to his next destination. 

“You’re power cell is fully charged?” Relena butt in.

“I don’t believe this mechanism fits into the mission profile,” Hiiro commented tossing the watch back onto the table. 

“It’s a back up,” Relena bulled forward smiling sweetly when he turned an indifferent gaze on her. 

“You put that there!” Walters, a man anyone associated with the Society knew was infinitely more intelligent than he behaved, accused snatching the watch up indignantly. “Hiiro,” he sniffed turning to the agent who was summarily inspecting and collecting the remaining objects on the table. “My apologies. Rest assured my team would never have…”

“It’s only a watch,” Relena sighed. 

“You know as well as anyone sending items into an era that are not indigenous of the time could result in circumstances that might alter the course of history!” he snapped. 

“Hiiro is, himself, an item out of place the moment he steps through that portal,” she countered smoothly. “And you know as well as I that his beckon is his only hope of returning home. There’s no harm in having a backup in case something should go wrong with…”

“Beginning sequence initiated,” the cool voice of Lady Une alerted them. 

“Hiiro!” Relena gasped realizing only belatedly that the agent had finished his preparations and taken his place at the edge of the portal. 

“You’re one of twenty eight for communications,” Trowa informed him stepping up to check the leather straps on his pack. “Gears good to go and you know all you have to do is call and we’ll come after you,” he told him looking him intently in the eye. 

“My contact?” Hiiro inquired unable to show his gratitude, but it had always been a given between them that they both understood without words. 

“Half a day south in Cherryton, as requested.”

“Don’t wait up,” Hiiro smirked his usual goodbye. 

“Don’t get dead,” Trowa smiled slapping him firmly on the shoulders just as Une alerted them the final sequence had begun. 

Trowa stepped away when the portal shimmered more brightly and Hiiro took a silent breath knowing how he hated the feeling of passing through the gate. It left him feeling ill at ease, almost as if he’d sidestepped the eyes of God. The landscape of a different time and place slowly became visible through the hazy sparkle and he gazed wondrously once again into the past. How many times had he stepped over this threshold? He couldn’t really recall, but the youthful light in his eyes belied the years his consciousness had been aware. Time travel had its drawbacks, but the anti aging effect had come in quite handy over the years. 

“Gateway secure,” Une said softly. “Good luck, Agent Yui.”

“Hiiro!” Relena suddenly wailed throwing herself on him where her arms clung desperately around his neck while she pleaded, “Please! Please, come back to me. Promise me!”

“Relena,” Trowa sighed moving forward to extract her with his smirk firmly in place while Hiiro stood rigidly without the slightest idea of what to do with his hands. 

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed, chuckling modestly when she retreated. “It’s just every time you walk through that gate I’m so scared you’ll never come back.”

“That is a reasonable possibility,” Hiiro replied. 

“Come on,” Trowa sighed dragging the stunned girl from the departure zone. 

Hiiro gazed at him for a moment not entirely certain as to why he had rolled his eyes, but there was a mission at hand and he had exactly 5.7 seconds till rebound. 

“Hiiro!” he heard Relena cry when he stepped through the portal and the riff tugged at his insides like a thousand tiny barbs each intent on taking some small bit of him to some other place and time until finally he pulled free and stepped into the blessedly cool air of the balmy countryside. 

This was the best part of being a Time Walker. Once through the portal there was nothing left of the world he had been born in because it didn’t exist yet. There were no massive buildings or sprawling cities, the sky was still blue and the air as sweet as summer rain. He smiled while he hiked his pack higher and began the journey south. The mission was unclear, but that wasn’t really uncommon. Most times all they knew was that there was something strange going on that indicated someone might be trying to tamper with the future by altering the past. This had become a problem of great importance in his present as the ability to travel through time became more commonplace. Governments kept strict control of all legal applications such as supplementing the spoiled water supply with clean sources from the past, but these types of activities had to be regulated with the utmost restraint. Vacations for the elite were also popular though the limitations beset upon the industry were strenuous in the extreme. More recently the dangers of time travel had become more difficult to deal with as factions who would very much like to change history to suit their needs gained the power and forced the creation of the Society. 

Hiiro was recruited at a very young age, trained and experienced in the ways of a Time Walker, an agent specifically designed to enter past era’s and correct or preempt the interference of any who would attempt to exploit it. Once a problem had been detected scouts were sent in to assess the credibility of the possible breach. Walkers didn’t get involved unless there was sufficient reason to believe a situation actually existed. 

Hiiro paused and dropped his pack on the damp bank of a small creek that laughed and bubbled over stones worn smooth by the undisturbed passage of time. He loved places like this, regions as yet unspoiled and pure and smiled when he knelt down and tasted the honey sweet water of the stream. Cherryton was a small municipality of no more than three thousand, but was a metropolis to anyone who lived near its boarders. He knew from experience it would be one of the few places a stranger could appear and not be instantly tagged as an outsider, so he’d insisted on meeting his contact there. He arrived early in spite of the four hour trip, but the air was so clean he found it frightfully easy to run on for hours. 

Blake’s Inn was a respectable establishment suited for a young man of means and though he was in no way sorry for the absence of vending machines and electric lights he was grateful he could afford to stay somewhere that at least had a clean outhouse. He was posing as a young gentleman looking for an opportunity to expand his fathers business, not the most wealthy of families, but well enough off to garner the proper respect and he held himself accordingly when he approached the innkeeper and offered an aloof frown. 

“Good day, sir,” the portly man smiled looking him up and down. “How may I be of service?”

“I am to meet an acquaintance here,” he informed him scanning the large common room again. 

“Have you a name?” 

“Yui,” Hiiro replied. “Hiiro Yui.”

“Ah, yes,” he smiled ushering him to a nearby table. “You’re companion in expecting you.” A snap of his fingers brought a busty barmaid bustling over with a tankard of ale and a plate of bread and cheese. “You must be weary from your journey,” the innkeeper grinned pouring the ale. “Eat, drink and I will fetch your company.”

“Be quick,” Hiiro commanded thankful that he wasn’t stuck posing as a beggar again. 

The ale was warm and sweet, the cheese aged in the open air and it only took one hard ass glare to send the barmaid into the arms of her nearest admirer, so things were going fairly well when the innkeeper returned with a young woman in tow. 

“Mr. Yui,” he smiled turning to present the young woman. “Miss Lucretcia Noin, niece to the Great General Noventa and…”

“Off with you,” she cut in brushing him aside to take a seat. “You’re younger than I thought you’d be,” she stated pouring herself a tankard of ale. 

“What is your station?” he asked coolly. 

She eyed him for a moment, then smiled. “Like the man said, I’m the niece of the King’s General…several times removed,” she grinned flashing him a cocky gaze over the rim of her cup, but when he simply stared at her she sighed and continued. “I’ve been here three months. The locals accept me as a liaison between the people and the palace. Noventa seems suspicious, but so far hasn’t questioned my story about being the long lost daughter of his deceased sister.”

“What makes you think there’s a breach?”

“Last time I visited the palace there was a man there,” she explained and Hiiro considered her thoughtfully when her eyes drifted far away. “I’ve never seen anyone like him.”

“Is he a Walker?” 

“No,” she replied shaking her head. “I don’t think so, he’s too…regal.” Again Hiiro considered her momentary pause. “They said his name is Zechs Marquise. I researched it, but haven’t found any reference to the name yet and I think maybe I’m not supposed to, but if he makes good on his claims he’s going to show up in the history books for sure.” Hiiro raised a brow. “He laid claim to the crown,” Noin explained. 

“And this implies a breach…how?” Hiiro deadpanned. 

“Well,” she fidgeted scratching at the back of her neck. “It doesn’t by itself, but…I found this in his room.”

Hiiro watched while she discreetly produced a small mechanism that he instantly recognized as a tracking device from his own time period. “Who are his patrons?” he asked quickly snapping the device up and tucking it away. 

“I’m not sure,” she sighed. “I haven’t been able to get close enough to him to find out. He’s staying at the palace until he can prove his claim or they prove him wrong.”

“You appear to favor the former,” he observed. 

“I have to admit,” she smiled taking another long draught of her ale. “It’d be a damn shame for that pretty head to part with such a nice body.”

“If he proves to be a Walker,” Hiiro stated rising from the table. “There will be nothing left to sever.”

Noin scowled, but held her tongue while she watched him leave with one thought on her mind. Walkers were a royal pain in the ass. 

Hiiro scowled at the small tracking device that lay on the rough wood table by his corn husk mattress. It was so small an item to harbor such nefarious secrets. A tiny red light blinked inauspiciously on its underbelly declaring it’s validity in this realm with rhythmic determination. There was definitely a breach and one of malicious intent considering the developments thus far. He would need to investigate further to assess the extent of the infiltration. That meant he needed to find a way to get closer to this Zechs Marquise, which was a task that might prove more difficult than he cared for considering the nature of his presence in the castle. If he was, in fact, of royal blood security would be tight. However, if it proved to be false he would quickly find himself in a prison cell facing execution for hearsay. In any case, it was Hiiro’s first priority to infiltrate the palace and thanks to Trowa’s insight he was well equipped to do so. It wasn’t the time for covert midnight maneuvers, so he sent for a page the next morning charging him with delivering the letter he’d written to the king and waited for the inevitable invitation. 

**

“Bring another round!” Noin piped up jovially waving her half empty tankard about in the air. 

Hiiro didn’t care for the rowdy crowd, but it was necessary to socialize on some level to maintain his cover. He watched while his contact buddied up to some of the other patrons of the tavern feeling just a tad envious of her ability to fit in. She had proven to be a valuable asset over the past three days showing him around the small city and introducing him to some ‘prospective clients’. Trowa had set him up as the eldest son of a far eastern importer looking to set up shop with wares brought from over the sea. Spices and gems were always easy to peddle, but the true treasure of his lot was the gunpowder Noin had made and stashed away. This was his trump card and a sure fire way to gain both the king’s interest and his respect, but first he needed an audience and so far that had not been forthcoming. Instinctively, he snagged his cup just before a couple of drunken patrons, one Sicon Bard and his partner Trellon, crashed into the table when a dance step went awry. 

“Sorry, there, mate,” Sicon laughed pushing his beefy friend off of on top of him where they lay in the splintered remains. “This lout never could lead.”

Hiiro tipped his cup amiably, but stood without a word to find safer haven leaving the trappers to sort themselves out. Noin breezed by laughing heartily as she was passed from this man to that with Pattle, the bar maid mirroring her movements on the opposite side of the room while the rest of the men took to dancing with each other until it was their turn. This was the norm in places like that where men were not so fragile as to worry after their manly reputations. Hiiro was fairly certain Sicon and Trellon were more than simple partners once behind closed doors, but during this period it wasn’t really an uncommon way of life. This being the case he didn’t think any further than mild irritation when he was snatched up by an exuberant dancer on his way across the pub and twirled about, but when his hand slipped boldly around his waist it left him feeling ill at ease and violated in some way so he took the lead by a subtle shift in weight and turned the slight body in his arms until he was bent back in a low dip. 

This accomplished two very interesting things, one being that the move had dislodged his partner’s hood in turn revealing the single most striking eyes he had ever seen. The face wasn’t too bad either, young, vibrant and filled with mischievous life. Momentarily stunned he held him firmly while he looked down upon him and let the world spin about them unnoticed. This moment provided a second, somewhat more revealing occurrence than he cared to admit when the young man slowly smiled and those violet eyes began to dance happily in tune with the merriment all around, but before Hiiro could shut down the windows to his soul a long, brown braid slipped from under his cloak and fell heavily to the plank floor. His distraction cost him dearly when his partner took advantage of it and lurched forward kissing him full on the lips. 

It was his own reaction that bewildered him the most as instead of pulling away or possibly gutting the upstart he drew him closer. The thin body under the cloak was narrow but lean, strong and fit and so very pleasing to the touch. It became apparent why he’d never had any trouble turning away the working girls who often approached him during missions when his hungry kiss began to take its toll and he felt his loins stir. The thought occurred to him that if this was the same sort of proposal this trip might not be so bad after all when his mouth nibbled and sucked at his own, but then suddenly he twisted free and flashed a wide grin before disappearing into the throng. Hiiro blinked still feeling the tingle of his kiss and wondered for half a second if he would see him again, then suddenly his senses kicked in and his hand shot for the back pocket of his trousers. 

Damn it! How could he have been so blind?! It was gone, the one item on his person that could possibly change the course of history should it fall into the wrong hands and he’d allowed it to be pick pocketed for the sake of a pair of pretty eyes! He turned angrily on the room searching for the thief and felt his blood go cold in his preparation for retribution, then suddenly stopped and smiled. The device was still on. The foolish boy had stolen an active tracker. 

“Hiiro?!” Noin gasped when he suddenly slid by, but he had no mind to consider her. 

He had to get that tracker back as quickly as possible, preferably before anyone got a good look at it. The first order of business was containment, once he had the mechanism back in his possession he would deal with the thief. It took no more than half an hour to locate the thieves guild by following the signal, but he was forced to pause and deliberate before entry as someone clever had used the abandoned catacombs of an old mine in the lower quarter to house it. The entries were small and well guarded no doubt, leaving no way for an intruder to enter unseen, but many escape routs should the army arrive. After another half hours thought Hiiro had come to only one conclusion. The only way in was through the front door. 

“Nice night for a walk, eh mate?” a graveled voice spoke the moment he entered the largest of the tunnels. 

“I seek a thief,” Hiiro explained without bothering to turn toward him or his accomplice who was hiding in the shadows just off to his left. 

“Do ya’now?” he chuckled coming into the light where Hiiro could see his grizzled, grey mane and light blue eyes. “Well, we’re all looking for something, right?” he laughed hooking his thumb in his belt beside a short dagger. 

“This one has violet eyes and a long, brown braid.”

He knew he’d struck a nerve when his eyes flashed with recognition, but it disappeared as quickly at it had come. “Here, now,” he drawled leaning back on the wall. “You give tell what you’re looking to pinch and we’ll see what we can do.”

“I do not wish to hire him,” Hiiro said smoothly shrugging his cloak from his sword arm. The man shifted uncomfortably upon seeing the golden hilt, but it was unclear if he were scared or simply enchanted by the value of the weapon. “He has stolen from me and I’ve come to take my effect back.”

“Those are strong words to be accusing someone of,” he laughed pushing off the wall and Hiiro did a mental check noting that there were two men hiding in the shadows now. “I’m sure this fella didn’t know the trinket was your’s. People are always finding stuff here and there, no harm in claiming it for yourself.”

“He found this trinket in my pocket,” Hiiro explained growing tired of the conversation. 

“Finders keepers,” he grinned toothlessly just before one of his men stepped out and tried to sever Hiiro’s head from his shoulders. 

Hiiro was fine with this though, as he’d wasted enough time and dealt with him and his unseen companions with systematic precision. It was policy not to kill unless absolutely necessary as any one of these men might be the great, great grandfather of someone important to the timeline, but wounding was acceptable so he left them moaning in their misery and turned to find his conversation partner with an entirely new attitude. 

“Violet eyes and a long brown braid,” Hiiro stated wiping the blood from his blade. 

“Why didn’t you just say so?” he smiled glancing nervously at his friends while they pulled themselves together and began nursing their wounds. 

The escort provided only a small measure of security. Hiiro knew from experience there were probably as many enemies as friends to the man in the bowels of the mine, so he kept his guard up and remained silent in spite of his guides persistent rambling. He went on and on about anything from the weather to how Hiiro should conduct himself once in the presence of Solo, the guilds current lord, but all Hiiro was concerned with was retrieving the tracker. 

He took a moment when they neared the guild where the noise of people talking and merry music drifted up the corridor while he peeked beneath his robe and noted the device was indeed still inside. The receiver was crudely disguised as a flint box and could only tell him generally where the device was, but it was enough to get him close, the rest was up to him. He knew simply finding his way into the proximity of the tracker was only half the battle and sighed impatiently when the tunnel widened and spilled into a large chamber crawling with the retched rejects of the lower city. 

“Wait here,” his escort grinned leaving him at the threshold of a small stair that led to a raised dais along the eastern wall. 

Upon this dais was settled a group of people, most of whom were of the female persuasion, scantily clad and obviously inebriated. Hiiro side stepped when one such maid noticed him and lurched forward landing headlong on the floor in the absence of his person. Her peril called the attention of a young, blond man in the center of the throng Hiiro could only assume was Solo as his guide was toothily whispering in his ear while the Thieves Lord laughed at his fallen maiden’s plight. After a moment the blond man’s eyes narrowed, but his amused smile remained when he turned to address the newcomer. 

“Come!” he boomed demanding Hiiro’s compliance, but he had no intention of giving even the slightest leeway. “Are you deaf, man?” he was asked when he neglected to obey. The displeasure began to shine in Solo’s golden eyes and Hiiro was just about to use his irritation to his advantage and speak when a soft tone cascaded down the nape of his neck in the form of a gently spoken warning. 

“To the wise man go the spoils.” He didn’t have to look to know who the voice belonged to as he’d inhaled his scent only an hour before and knew the unique sound of his breath. 

Solo’s expression turned curiously displeased. “You know this man?” he asked dumping the girl who had been taking up much of the expanse of his wide chest in the pillows when he sat up and took full notice of his audience. 

“A fortunate encounter,” the violet eyed thief smiled stepping from behind Hiiro to stand by his side. 

“Fortunate for some,” Hiiro countered. 

“More so for some than others,” he smiled and Hiiro felt his ears flush when those incredible eyes glanced at his lips. 

Solo eyed them for a moment, then let his wide mouth spread in a dangerous smile. “We will grant this man sanctuary!” he boomed over the din calling most everyone’s attention to the pair. “As any friend of Duo’s is welcome here!” There was a small cheer from those still paying attention that, coupled with the slight pinking of Duo’s face, warmed places in Hiiro’s chest he had long since forgotten. “Have you a name?” Solo asked turning his attention back to them while he grinned, “Or should I make one up for you?” 

“Hiiro Yui,” Hiiro replied firmly gathering his wits back together. “And I have not come in the name of friendship.”

“Do tell?” Solo breathed seeming flabbergasted by the declaration. 

“I would have my effect back,” Hiiro stated holding out a hand to the smirking Duo.

“A lovely trinket by any measure,” Duo smiled ignoring the hand in favor of stepping well inside Hiiro’s personal space. “I can’t help but wonder what price would be worth its return?” 

Hiiro swallowed the large rock that had appeared in his throat, but refused to cower and retreat. “I’ll not pay you for the return of something that is already mine.”

“Then you intend to take it?” Duo smiled fiddling with the tassel adorning the caller of Hiiro’s cloak. 

“I will,” he replied, but was unhappy with the broken quality of his voice. “If you force me to.”

“How did you find me?” Duo asked.

Hiiro’s breath caught when he slowly turned his gaze upon him and his will trembled in the onslaught of dark desire that bade him take the young man in his arms, but he was a soldier first and foremost and nothing would stop him from completing his mission. “The piece you stole…”

“Such accusations,” Duo chuckled glancing as if to make sure Solo and the others had returned to their previous activities. Once assured that this was the case the color of his eyes seemed to deepen while he inched closer still and asked, “Does it call to you?” 

“Y…yes,” Hiiro stammered licking suddenly dry lips. “In a way.” 

“Sorcery,” Duo breathed reverently. 

Hiiro took a very deep breath that felt as if it started in his toes and instantly wished he hadn’t when Duo’s heady scent penetrated his being. “Science,” he choked unwittingly realizing his mistake only when Duo suddenly pulled away. 

“I’ve heard of this magic before,” he smiled. “Can you show me?”

Perhaps it wasn’t such a blunder after all. “I’ll need the device.”

Duo’s smile brightened excitedly giving Hiiro reason to believe his mission may yet be successful in short order, then suddenly he was being pulled along toward one of the dark tunnels that adorned the walls and his heart skipped a beat when Solo shouted over the din, “Bed him well!”

He must have misunderstood. He’d seen their exchange and assumed…that had to be it. Duo was only taking him to the device, that’s all it was, but if so then why did his heart beat so? “Where are we going?” 

“It's bad form to return an item rightly acquired without proper trade,” Duo explained tugging him down a small shaft that ended in a doorway that spilled into a tiny chamber. 

“I told you I’m not going to buy something that’s already…” Hiiro began, but the moment the door closed Duo was suddenly in his arms kissing him soundly. 

He cursed himself silently when his mouth began to feed on his sweet lips willingly siphoning his scorching passion into his throat. It was wrong and he knew it, there were regulations against it. Trowa would laugh, Relena would faint, Dr. J might just kick him off the team, but in that moment he was consumed with a desire that refused to yield. But he couldn’t…there was a purpose to his being there and it had nothing to do with how sinfully Duo’s lithe body felt in his arms. 

“Where is it?” he gasped finding that he had pushed him against the wall. 

“What’s it for?” Duo countered smiling sweetly while he nibbled along his jaw. 

A bell sounded in Hiiro’s mind bringing with it a sneaking suspicion. “Give it to me and I’ll show you,” he bargained testing his theory by sliding a hand down the roundness of Duo’s firm ass. His grin widened when he instantly shied and twisted out of his arms, though he didn’t go far as he was obviously not willing to give up the game. 

“It’s not here,” Duo smiled leaning into him again now that his back wasn’t against the wall. “But if I knew what it did…” he purred biting gently at Hiiro’s bottom lip. 

Hiiro shut his eyes tight against the onslaught of desperate desire that rushed through him and snatched up his wrists in his fists while he growled deep and low, “Kiss me again and I will take you regardless of its retrieval.”

Duo chuckled, but refrained from drawing away as he reached instead to drape his arms lazily around Hiiro’s neck. “Are you even aware of my gender?” he laughed laying his lips tenderly on the corner of Hiiro’s mouth. 

In an instant he was taken off his feet and dropped in the bedding below causing a quick ‘eep!’ to sound from his throat when the wind was knocked momentarily from his lungs and his eyes grew large and uncertain while he looked up into the intensity of Hiiro’s stormy, blue eyes. 

“Nnn!” he grunted when Hiiro kissed him with forceful intent as his hands worked quickly to remove his trousers until Duo suddenly broke free of the kiss. 

“Stop!” he gasped wriggling fitfully while Hiiro’s strong hand jerked at his clothes. 

“You had fair warning,” was the only consolation Hiiro offered before crushing their mouths together again. 

It was an odd and exhilarating encounter. Duo fought, but responded with an eagerness that belied his resistance. He was enjoying Hiiro’s touch in spite of having lost the point. However, Hiiro was in no mood to play games anymore and proved as much when he succeeded in divesting his reluctant partner of his pants and forced his hips between his thighs. 

“Please,” Duo rasped wriggling beneath him. “You can have it! Just please…stop.”

The distraught tone of his voice caused Hiiro to slow even as the slick evidence of his arousal spread thickly over his captives excited entry and he paused and looked into eyes that seemed suddenly innocent and frightened. He considered the beautiful boy thinking quickly over the events of the past few hours and made his decision. 

“You are no longer a child,” he hissed feeling every vibration of Duo’s cry when he thrust forward and slowly impaled him. 

Duo’s resistance ended with the penetration and something shifted in his manor and attitude when he accepted what was happening. His kisses were no longer reluctant, his touch giving and eager and Hiiro thought he might loose himself completely when he opened himself to him and began begging for more. The remainder of the night went by in a blur of passion and heat while he rolled in all the delights of Duo’s tenderness. It was unclear when wakefulness returned to his mind just how long he had been asleep, but it took less than a thought to realize that Duo was no longer with him. Groaning at his own stupidity he wondered what else he had lost in the bargain rolling over to find his clothes pilled on the floor and his brow creased curiously when he saw the tracker blinking its rhythmic beat where it lay atop his things. A quick check confirmed nothing else was missing and that the mine was now empty of any human presence, but he felt no sense of peace when he wandered out into the light of day. His chest ached more than his eyes in the blinding mid-morning sunshine while he wondered if he hadn’t unintentionally taken something infinitely more precious than the tracker from the beautiful boy. Or perhaps, he thought feeling the ache settle into his bones, he had lost the game after all. 

**

“What happened to you?” Noin deadpanned.

Hiiro shook off the melancholy that rested upon his shoulders, but the memories remained. “I’ll be in my room,” he told her ignoring Pattle’s curious gaze while she polished cups behind the bar. 

“You picked an unfortunate night to sow seeds,” Noin grinned wiping a bit of scrambled egg from her chin. Was it so obvious? He paused to wonder at her playful tone and wrinkled an inquiring brow her way that prompted her to add, “Good King Dermail has requested the pleasure of your company.”

He snorted at the title and took his leave. There was nothing ‘good’ about Dermail. He was a dictator at best and had achieved his position as king through coercion and oppressive dominance. The history books called him an autocrat, which appeared to suit his totalitarian style of governing fairly well. He believed in keeping power and wealth securely in the hands of the powerful and wealthy while the general masses were forced to support their extravagant lifestyles and fend for themselves. However, the king’s policies were not his concern. All that mattered was neutralizing any threat to the natural progression of history. There had been countless atrocities committed in the history of humans that were a constant temptation to those who currently held the power to change them, but everyone knew meddling with any event that had already happened could change the course of history drastically. In the best of scenarios some good may have come of such an intervention, but there were too many variables to calculate the detrimental effects any alteration might cause. He had to find out who was backing this Zechs Marquise and what their plans were. 

The castle was modest to Hiiro’s eyes, but to the poor people of Cherryton it represented opulent sophistication. Unlike the gilded palaces of ancient Asia, which was a time and place he had enjoyed very much considering his Japanese heritage, Romafeller was built of stone and sat high on a mountainside overlooking the town in the valley below. The highest of its towers housed great stacks of weathered wood that, in times of attack, would be lit and cast down on any who would threaten the keep giving it the ominous appearance of an enormous, clawed hand set in the side of the mountain. Hiiro noted the presence of wooden culverts that jutted from beneath the walls when he approached revealing a reasonably adequate expulsion system and suppressed a smile as he witnessed the birth of modern plumbing. 

“Hold!” came a stern cry when he approached the black iron gate and he paused letting his cloak hang smoothly over his left hip to moderately conceal his sword. “State your business,” the soldier demanded brandishing the pike he held firmly in his hands. 

Hiiro moved slowly so as not to alarm him and pulled the kings invitation from his vest to present it. The man took it and looked it over while his fellows watched from the parapets above on either side of the gate, then eyed him warily. 

“From where do you hail?” 

“I am an entrepreneur from the far east,” he replied. “I believe your king may be interested in some of my wares.”

He looked the letter over again paying particular attention to the broken wax seal, then handed it back to him and snipped, “This way.”

The courtyard was busy with the daily routine of those who abided within the castle walls as young boys ran here and there performing the duties of pages and squires just as he expected. The presence of several fine ladies was also within the norm and they smiled and whispered giddily to one another when he passed. A little further on there were two men sitting at a table beside a small building that, oddly to Hiiro’s mind, had curtains on the windows. It was uncommon to see such a thing, but he quickly deduced their purpose when a young girl exited the lean to with her womanhood barely concealed and was summarily pulled into one of the men’s laps. She didn’t look terribly pleased about it and though Hiiro knew slavery was not a legal commodity in that time for the region it was clear the well-to-do took what they wanted regardless of ownership or the personal preferences of those who served them. 

“What have you there, Calic?” a large man who stood in brilliant armor asked when they approached the main entrance. 

“He has been summoned,” Calic replied holding out his hand for the letter which Hiiro placed in his palm. 

The soldier at the door took it and Hiiro took a quick inventory of his station while he looked it over. It seemed King Dermail had the means necessary to secure a decent force for his personal protection as the soldier was aptly armed and well supplied. His armor was of gilded steel and glimmered happily in the strong sunshine where it lay upon his shoulders and chest. He’d never understood why men such as this bothered with the heavy shielding that left their legs exposed as he wore nothing more than a slit skirt of leather strips over them leaving them as bare to attack as his naked arms. If all men were so dense as to believe a man could still fight with an injured leg or arm his job would have been much easier in other times. Still, he was a sight to behold and no doubt a favorite among the ladies because he flashed them a comely smile before ordering Hiiro to follow him. 

Inside the main hall more aristocrats’s lounged about on large poofs or deep cushioned furniture and turned to regard him while he was led toward the throne that sat on a raised dais along the back wall. Seated upon the throne was a man of statuesque features and his grey beard and sharp eyes gave him the look of the regal monarch he was pretending to be, but it was the presence of two small boy’s that were attending him that caught Hiiro’s eye and made his jaw clench furiously. He’d seen it before, but hadn’t thought to be subjected to such heinous practices on this assignment. It was difficult enough to turn his head while young women were forced into servitude, but to see children misused was beyond his capability. He was relatively relieved when he saw that both of the boys seemed to be in good health and readily clung to the king warily when he approached. 

“Mr. Yui, I presume,” the king said after being presented with the letter. 

“Hai,” Hiiro replied bowing his head respectfully. “Thank you for your kind consideration, my Lord,” he recited knowing very well what protocol would be acceptable to these people. 

The king nodded, then looked him over appraisingly and Hiiro relaxed a little more when he smiled reassuringly at one of the boys. “I have received your letter,” he told him shifting slightly in his seat. “You’re claims are intriguing, but I find them difficult to believe.”

“Perhaps a demonstration would aid you in your deliberation,” Hiiro offered. 

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully while he chewed on the idea. “You have the means to do so?” 

“Yes,” Hiiro replied. “But it will take a day to prepare.”

“What station does your father hold?” 

“A mere merchant,” Hiiro explained. “The substance I am offering is quite common in my homeland.”

The king looked him over again and Hiiro’s jaw clenched when his arm absently embraced one of the boys, but there was no hesitation in the child’s reaction and no fear in his eyes so he retained the hope that they were not there merely for the king’s entertainment. 

“You have our blessing,” he finally agreed. 

“My Lord,” Hiiro curtly intoned bowing shortly before taking his leave. 

His heart raced with the rage that always ignited inside him when confronted with such arrogant indifference. How people could live with themselves after committing such sins was beyond his reasoning, but there was no concrete reason to believe he had misused those boys, so he put a lid on the mounting rage and turned his attention to the task at hand. He paused as he passed through the outer gates when he felt eyes upon him and turned to gaze up at a window in the west tower where a striking young man with long, white hair stood and gazed down on him. This had to be Zechs. Hiiro could understand why Noin was so easily enchanted as he was one of the most beautiful people Hiiro had ever seen. An image of Duo flashed in his mind presenting the heated memory of his body while it lay in writhing enrapture beneath him and reminded his heart that there was one whose beauty went far beyond the resplendency of the flesh. 

“He want’s proof?” Noin asked when Hiiro explained. 

“It’s a reasonable request,” Hiiro countered tucking the powder she had made into his pack. 

“What’re you going to do?”

“What is necessary,” he snipped growing intolerant of the events of his mission. He had hoped to have time to enjoy the quite of an undeveloped world, but with the possible presence of child consorts and the lingering memory of Duo’s breath upon his lips his patience was wearing thin. 

“We cannot allow…”

“I am well aware of my duties,” he growled slinging his pack over his shoulders. “You would do well to remember yours.” 

She said nothing more when he turned to leave, but he knew she was right. It was a risk to provide the monarchy with a means to overpower its enemies, but as long as they were ignorant to its composition the danger was minimal. It was a chance he was willing to take in order to gain the favor of the king and the attention of whoever was trying to dethrone him. Anyone who was intent on overthrowing the monarchy would not stand idly by while he tripled his strength. It was a bold plan, but Hiiro trusted in it just as he had trusted in everything Trowa had guided him through in the past. 

** 

It had been a very long day. Relena’s simpering refusal to retire to her room was a source of constant irritation for the entire crew, but they’d managed to secure the portal and hardwire an uplink for the twenty eight hour communiqué. Trowa slumped back into his dark grey captain’s chair only mildly interested in the blips and scrolling information on the multitude of monitors in front of him. His hands came up to scrub at tired eyes while the memory of the confidence in Hiiro’s gaze swirled within his mind conjuring up tight bands that encased his heart. The plan was more precarious than those of days gone by and he cursed the necessity to keep so much information from the Time Walker, but there was no other way. He sighed while his eyes drifted to a heavily bound book that rested in the shadows of his desk and his hand reached for it unbidden while his heart wept. Long fingers trembled while he turned the pages of a text not even Hiiro had ever seen, the secrets contained within its pages having guided him unknowingly through Trowa’s deeds. His lips curled when he came upon a picture of an ancient painting as the visage displayed was one that had long ago imprisoned his heart and he sighed longingly while he drew eager fingertips down the page. Soon…very soon it would all be within reach.

** 

The afternoon was wearing on while Hiiro made his way back up the mountain, but he skirted around taking a detour that would lead him far enough into the woods to safely make contact with base. There wasn’t much to tell as of yet, or at least nothing he was going to detail at great length. Walters greeted him and secured the connection while on Hiiro’s side of the timeline he watched as the golden hilt of his sword glimmered and a ball of luminescent light formed along the tip. It was a much smaller and less static version of the same portal he’d passed through, but took significantly less energy to maintain allowing communication between the two time periods. 

“Status?” Une inquired. 

“Chronologic anomaly confirmed,” he replied. 

“Objective?”

“Unknown, but believed to be hostile.”

“Hiiro!”

“Shut up, Relena!” Walters hissed and Hiiro sighed at the sound of a struggle. 

“Procedure?” Une grumbled. 

“Phase two initiated.”

“How’s Noin?”

“Irritated,” he snorted taking some comfort at the sound of Une’s light chuckle, but then silence fell. 

“Be careful,” the Lady said softly and Hiiro swallowed the tightness in his throat when he replied…

“01 out.”

Being careful was hardly on the top of his list, but she always said it which reminded him that there were people out there somewhere who cared if he lived or died. His mind shifted as his eyes closed while he reached toward the shadows of a short time in his life when none of this mattered, when all he could feel was the sublime ecstasy of being wholly encompassed by a warmth he knew he would never find again. 

The walk back to the castle helped to clear his head and put things back into perspective. He had a job to do no matter how distracting his suddenly overactive libido was. The thief had been sweet, but he was gone and the mission, as always, remained. He was given a room beneath the main hall just above the dungeons where he spent a good deal of the night ignoring the cries of the unfortunate while he prepared his demonstration. The servants had found any number of uses for the hollow gourds that grew wild in the hills giving him the chambers he would need to make a good show. Anyone interested in defeating King Dermail would be very interested in him once the day had past. His work was finished before midnight leaving his mind to drift on clouds that were not entirely unwelcome, but the more he thought about Duo the less content he became. When he woke to the milling sounds of the castles inhabitants he realized he’d spent most of the night reminiscing about the long haired thief and sighed heavily while he made his way to the kitchen. 

The woman there was a rotund lady with big, brown eyes who fed him well, then sent him to the well to wash. Once clean and fully awake with his belly full and a clear path set before him he felt a little better. The king was informed of his readiness and exited the castle some two hours later with his entourage. Hiiro noted that one of the boy’s was by his side, but the other had been replaced by a young man closer to his own age. Dermail looked every bit the king from his trim beard right down to the way he looked down his long nose at everyone around him. His attendants fussed over his robes, the smaller coddling to his side as if for safety while the other fawned over him relentlessly. It was unclear exactly what was going on with them, but it wasn’t the time to deliberate on it. 

“Good morning, Highness,” he greeted bowing shortly at the waist. 

“You have your wares ready to present?” the king asked tolerantly allowing his older attendant to smooth his cape. 

“If you would follow me,” Hiiro replied.

“We have patronized your whims long enough,” the king grumbled. “Let us see this marvel you speak of.”

“It would be unwise to perform the demonstration within the castle walls,” Hiiro explained. “We need only step into the field beyond the gate.”

The king stared thoughtfully for a moment before the older of his attendants leaned forward to whisper something in his ear and the tendons in Hiiro’s legs tightened when he saw the intimate familiarity in the exchange. His eyes instantly fell to the child on his other side, but he seemed quite content to hide under the wide palm of the king’s hand. 

“We shall watch from the wall,” Dermail informed him and Hiiro swallowed while he watched a coy smile curl the older attendant’s lips. 

“A clever solution,” he praised noting with satisfaction the approval in Dermail’s eyes. 

It took a short while to get everyone settled, but he soon stood among the sweet grasses of the meadow with three gourds in hand. He heard the laugher and knew the men on the wall were making jokes, no doubt, due to the ridiculous notion that gourds could in any way be considered a marvelous invention. It wouldn’t take much, just a little light show, so he’d used his assets sparingly, but made sure he was far enough away after lighting the twine fuse that when the small bomb exploded with a loud crack and smoldering black smoke none of the debris harmed him. 

At first there was complete silence from the wall and he turned to watch while King Dermail staggered forward catching the wondrous light in his eyes before turning while shouts began to rise to place the second, slightly larger gourd. 

“You see!?” he shouted to the king. “The result is based on the amount contained within,” he explained backing away while the second fuse smoldered and covering his ears when it exploded more violently making half the men on the wall fall to the ground defensively. 

Dermail said nothing and his younger attendant was hidden completely under his robes while the older cowered behind him and urged his retreat, but the king was smiling as brightly as the sun. Hiiro set the third charge shouting a quick warning to the curiously brave who were gathering while he ran from the detonation site and dove into a ditch just as it exploded taking a large chunk of the meadow with it. 

Everyone within eyesight had hit the dirt including Dermail, but his laugher could be heard loud and clear as he rose to his feet again and Hiiro smiled when he saw the distant presence of Zechs in the west tower window. He knew the show would be of great interest to whoever was pulling his strings and sighed knowing that the wheels had been set in motion. There was no turning back and no way to know how his actions would affect the timeline, but they had to flush the culprit out and this was the fastest way to do it. 

Dermail was quite excited when he returned to the castle insisting a contract be drawn up to ensure the delivery of more of the wondrous substance. Hiiro was invited to remain in the castle which fell in with his plans so he said good day and went to fetch the rest of his things and inform Noin of his success. 

“I sure hope you know what you’re doing,” she exclaimed. “Exposing these people to such a force seems a little extreme.”

“Trowa has weighed the consequences thoroughly, I assure you,” he replied stuffing his long riding cloak into a bag. 

“Of course,” she nodded seeming to come to grips with what was happening. “All right then, how can I help?”

“Stay here,” he told her. “I won’t be able to contact base while I’m in the castle. You’ll have to relay information.” She nodded her understanding while he shouldered his pack and turned to leave, but he paused at the door unable to look back when he added, “And if you ever happen upon a young man with a thigh length, chestnut braid…make damn sure you get a tracker on him.”

“What?” she exclaimed, but he was already gone leaving her to ponder the odd command alone. 

When he returned to the castle he found a celebration already under way. King Dermail had apparently spent the afternoon making quick plans to show off his new weapon to his neighbors in the south. Little did he know Hiiro’s father nor his company existed, but that was irrelevant. Since the gunpowder supposedly had to be imported he had at least two months to complete his mission before he was any wiser. It was a task that seemed to be moving along speedily when he saw that Zechs had decided to join in the merriment. 

The tall blond’s claims to royal blood were being researched much to Dermail’s dismay, but he was ever confident that nothing would be found to support him and tolerated his presence as if he were a pesky fly. Most people ignored him as if he weren’t even there, but Hiiro had no desire to segregate him. On the contrary, he made it quite easy for him to approach, which he did the moment the time was right. 

“I’ve seen your face before,” Hiiro smiled taking a good look at him now that he could see all of him at once. Noin certainly had good taste. 

“Do you know who I am?” he asked cleverly. 

“The ladies of the court hold you in high regard,” Hiiro smirked. “Though it is unclear if that is due to your claims of royalty or simply the resplendency of your person.”

“A little of both I fear,” he chuckled and Hiiro wasn’t sure if it were arrogance that made him speak or simply the truth of the matter. “But I wonder,” he added turning cool, calculating eyes on him. “If you understand that when I am king your goods will be mine to command?”

“I don’t see where it matters who has control,” Hiiro replied nonplussed. “As long as I sell the shipment there will be funds to acquire more.”

“And what of the lives lost due to your ambitions?” 

The tone was cleverly disguised, but Hiiro could hear the anger boiling under the chill surface of his words. “I should think anyone with a modicum of intelligence would surrender before that became necessary,” he reasoned. 

“Men are not so easily enslaved,” Zechs snipped. 

“Men are born servants to their own desires,” Hiiro countered. “Conflict is inevitable.”

“Giving that man this kind of power is the same as murder,” Zechs snipped loosing some of his well polished cool and Hiiro smiled. 

“Do you have another proposition?”

Zechs eyed him cautiously for a moment before glancing about and asking, “Would you consider redirecting your shipment?”

“That would depend entirely on the compensation,” Hiiro replied. 

Things were looking up. Zechs was most eager to strike a deal, but had to contact his men who Hiiro already knew to be the infiltrators he was after. He had to be careful not to move too soon though, as he was unaware of how many displaced individuals needed to be removed. Any indigenous persons that had been exposed would also need to be dealt with and he couldn’t be sure how long these people had been there worming their way into a position to act. The manipulation of the timeline was a delicate action that took great effort and constant attention to achieve successfully. So far, the Society was certain they had contained any major shifts, but the truth was unless some evidence that a fluctuation had occurred was created before the time that it happened, such as a prophesy, there was no way to be sure. The timeline would simply shift and all events from that moment on would become the truth regardless of what it had been before. No one in the future would have any recollection of the world as it had been because it would have never existed. 

He had already altered the timeline in Cherryton in some moderate way by disturbing the kings lethargic reign and prompting him to consider an invasion that would have otherwise never entered his mind. The only consolation was that the invasion could not take place without the promised goods and Hiiro had no intention of letting any of these people get their hands on a substance that was not properly in time with their era. Whoever was working with Zechs was aware of this factor as well, though the possible introduction of such a thing would not necessarily have been recorded in the history books if nothing ever came of it. There was still a danger that they would guess his identity making caution a high priority so he stowed what was left of his stash behind a brick he’d loosened in the wall of his room and prayed that Trowa had not made his first mistake. 

**

“Relena,” Trowa sighed having found her puttering around in the dark control room. “What are you doing?”

“He hasn’t checked in,” she sighed pulling up the communication logs again. 

“Noin said he won’t be contacting us directly as long as he’s staying in the castle,” he reminded her shutting down the delicate machinery. “You should get some sleep.”

“Can you ping his beckon?” she asked stubbornly. 

“It's fine,” he sighed.

“There’s no way to know for sure unless it’s tested,” she argued. 

“Relena,” he groaned, but she was relentless when it came to Hiiro. If she wasn’t the daughter of their benefactor and boss he’d have tossed her out a long time ago. 

“It’s the only way to be sure!” she snipped trying to pull up the proper programming to do it herself. 

“Stop,” he sighed pushing her hands away and taking a seat. “Fine, but when it proves in working order you are going to bed.”

“All right,” she smiled anxiously. 

The task was simple enough and would cause no ill effects in Hiiro’s timeline, so he did it just to appease her smiling when the signal came back in perfect order. “You see?” he smiled soothingly. “He’s fine just as Noin said.”

Her face darkened while a shadow of doubt clouded her eyes. “It still doesn’t mean…”

“You have to stop this,” he told her not unkindly.

The shadow cleared somewhat while she smiled sadly. “I know,” she nodded. “I just worry so much when he’s away.”

“He’s given you no reason to believe he will ever reciprocate your feelings,” he reminded her. 

“He cares for me,” she insisted. 

“He cares for us all,” Trowa countered. “But right now he needs our support. If you truly love him then think about what you can do for him.”

Her eyes shifted to the blinking confirmation on the screen and she smiled and nodded before taking her leave while Trowa cleared the screen and sat back in his chair as his fingers ran absently over the keyboard to his right that was connected to the control module for the gateway and slowly closed his eyes. 

“Soon.”

**

Intensive training and years of experience was all that prompted him to open his eyes. There had been no sound, no indication of an intrusion, the room lie still and silent, the shadows quite amiable in their gentle embracing of the night, but he knew by instinct alone that something was amiss. It wasn’t the silence of he crickets outside his window or the whisper of the moon, but the heat that slithered inside him that revealed the nature of his plight. 

“What do you want?” he asked the darkness without bothering to move from the comfort of his bed. 

“Can you see me with your sorcerer’s sight?” Duo’s voice smiled. 

“I can smell you,” Hiiro replied breathing deeply of the decadent scent. 

“Are you saying I stink?” the thief chuckled, then laughed out loud when Hiiro’s arm suddenly snagged him and deposited him in the bed. 

“Tis a scent sweeter than spring,” Hiiro told him gazing reverently into his sparkling eyes. 

Duo swallowed when he was drowned in the warmth of Hiiro hungry gaze. “That was some show this afternoon,” he breathed unable to keep the growing excitement from his tone while Hiiro’s weight pressed down upon him. 

“It served my needs,” Hiiro replied without really paying attention while he breathed in more of Duo’s intoxicating mire. 

“Malidian, guide me,” Duo gasped arching back under the delicious feeling. 

“What?” Hiiro inquired, but his mind was clearly not on the conversation. 

“A prayer,” Duo panted wriggling when Hiiro’s hands attempted to invade his clothes. 

“To who?” Hiiro inquired bending to taste the tender skin just beneath his jaw. 

“The god…of chastity,” Duo rasped. 

Hiiro laughed when he pulled away and observed, “It’s a bit late for that.”

“Would you consider a trade?” Duo asked instantly clamping an iron band around Hiiro’s heart. 

“You would offer yourself in this bargain?” he asked not entirely sure why the thought angered him so. 

Duo’s eyes went hallow for a moment before his face crisped and they fell away. “I have other means to offer,” he grumbled and Hiiro felt the tightening in his chest ease. 

“Promise that you will offer this only to me and I will gladly listen to your proposal,” Hiiro smiled leaning down to steal a kiss. 

Duo groaned and melted into him so beautifully it was all he could do to free himself before they suffocated in the heat. “Are you…laying a claim?” Duo panted aiding Hiiro’s efforts to rid him of his clothes. 

“A fair trade,” Hiiro smiled and Duo stopped cold to stare wondrously into his eyes. “I would have you as my own,” Hiiro confessed feeling foolish over the desire, but he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for him. He wanted it too badly, needed the feeling of his touch and knew even though they could not stay together and that he would have to leave him in this world alone there was nothing he could do about the fact that he had already fallen in love. 

Duo’s breath began to move again while the corners of his mouth slowly curled and Hiiro felt a tidal wave rise up inside him when he whispered, “Then take what is yours.” 

The dawn was upon them before the fire dimmed and Duo lay at last content within the confines of his arms. It amazed him how neatly they fit together almost as if the gods had created them to do so, each a singular part of the whole that they had become. He knew the depth of his sin when thoughts of how he could stay forever by Duo’s side surfaced in his mind. It was impossible, of course, but he couldn’t help wishing there was a way. His arms tightened around the contented body nestled trustingly to him. No, it could not be. It was the very essence of everything he had worked against his entire life. Removing Duo from his timeline could alter the future so drastically he might discover that he’d never even been born. And if he stayed the future would be irrevocably altered, of that he was sure. The knowledge he possessed was not meant for a world such as this. 

“Hiiro?”

“Hn?” he inquired forcing the desperate thoughts from his mind. 

“Have you considered the nature of the man your trying to do business with?”

“You disapprove,” Hiiro chuckled pulling him just a bit closer, but Duo apparently wanted to talk so he rolled away. 

“He is a false king,” he informed him. “His eyes see nothing that lies beyond his doorstep. He and his minions sit here within these walls growing fat on the blood and backbone of the people they govern.”

“He seems harmless enough,” Hiiro countered. 

“Give him the means and he will take what he wants,” Duo warned. “Even if it means the lives of those who serve him.”

For a moment Hiiro’s lips curled in amusement over his new lovers concern, after all, he had it well in hand, but then an idea occurred to him that crawled through his bowels like a gaggle of worms leaving his insides raw. “You have something else in mind,” he stated praying with all his might that his fears were unfounded. 

“Solo could see to it this power was used to benefit the people,” Duo explained and Hiiro’s arm slipped from behind him when he rolled over and sat up. 

It couldn’t be true, but his heart was already sick with fear that it was possible. “How long have you known him?” he asked closing his eyes against the rising rage. 

“Solo?” Duo chuckled uncertain of the odd tone of his voice until he explained, “Most of my life.”

The relief fell visibly on Hiiro’s shoulders. “You grew up together?” he asked rounding on him. 

“Y…yes,” Duo stammered stunned by his enthusiasm. 

“All your lives…here…in this city,” Hiiro persisted gripping his arms. 

“Yes,” he confirmed. “Why…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Hiiro breathed crushing him to his chest. “It’s just...I understand what you’re saying. You must feel strongly for the people of Cherryton.”

It took a very deep breath and several mantras of ‘he’s safe…I don’t have to hurt him’ in his head to settle his nerves, but the relief that Duo was not a Walker and would not require neutralization brought with it the sort of joy that can overcome the dark shadows of fear. 

“Are you all right?” Duo asked embracing him gently, but all Hiiro could managed was to hold him tight. “Hiiro,” he tried again unable to understand his lovers behavior. “I know we haven’t much to offer. Gold is not plentiful in our trade, but…”

“I can’t give the powder to you,” Hiiro told him honestly. 

“Why not?” Duo asked pushing him back to arms length. 

His mouth had fallen open to explain before he realized what he was doing and snapped it shut again. “You have to trust me.”

“I did until a moment ago,” Duo snipped scrambling out of the bed. 

“You don’t understand,” Hiiro tried to explain. “There is more happening here than you know.”

“I see a good man selling his soul for the benefit of a false king,” Duo snapped jerking his pants on. 

“He may be false, but there are far greater evils…” 

“Where do you think his whores are born!?” Duo growled. “Those girls in his stable were stolen from their parents under penalty of death!” Hiiro’s heart sank to hear it, but it wasn’t an uncommon practice in this timeline. “Did you think the boy’s by his side were his nephews?!” Hiiro’s jaw ached while he listened. “He takes them as mere babes,” Duo sneered angrily. “Raises them as his children, then seduces them when they come of age.” The relief upon hearing he didn’t take them as children showed in Hiiro’s eyes so enraging Duo he tried to hit him, but ended up with his arm twisted behind his back and crushed against the wall where he panted furiously while Hiiro held him tight. “He uses people like cattle,” Duo grunted breathing more evenly when Hiiro released the pressure on his arm. 

“Believe me,” Hiiro told him feeling the sorrow fill him up. “It could be a lot worse.”

Duo thrashed so suddenly he managed to break free and rounded on him. “Are we to simply lie down and die then!?” Hiiro backed up a step under the force of his fury. “We will not!” he spat. “As long as there is even one citizen of Cherryton forced into servitude by this oppression The Reapers Guild will not rest, I promise you that!”

Hiiro stepped back again and tried to catch his breath. He’d heard countless speeches over the years given by those with the fortitude to act on their convictions, but not one in his memory had ever moved him as deeply as Duo’s. His intentions were pure; he could hear it in his tone and feel it in his gaze and knew deep down in his soul that he meant every word, but…“I…can’t…Duo, wait!”

“Don’t touch me!” he growled snatching his arm from Hiiro’s grasp. 

“My touch didn’t seem to bother you last night!” Hiiro snapped. 

“I was unaware I was lying with a coward!” Duo snarled jerking his shirt on. 

Hiiro gritted his teeth against the horrid things that were milling around on his tongue and tried to put things back into perspective. “You don’t understand…”

“There is one thing I know,” Duo cut in wrapping his cloak around his shoulders. “Give that man power and he will feed off the souls of those around him. Become the source of that endeavor and it will be your own conscious that eats you alive.”

“Duo…please,” Hiiro pleaded loosing the edge of his temper when he turned to leave. “I have no intention of empowering Dermail. You don’t understand…”

“Then enlighten me,” Duo replied gazing expectantly into his eyes. 

Again Hiiro’s mouth opened to explain, but the words would not pass his lips. “I can’t,” he finally sighed resigning himself to his destiny. 

“You asked before that I trust you,” Duo told him leaving a deep cut on his heart when he observed, “Yet you have no respect for me.”

It was in him to force him to stay, his hands itched with the desire to snatch him close and hold on forever, but he knew he had to let him go. There was no way they could ever be together; no way he could possibly make him understand. It ripped his heart out when the door closed behind him, but his feelings didn’t matter anymore than Duo’s. He had a job to do and he was suddenly anxious to see it finished. 

**

Duo fled the castle on winged feet. Never before had he moved so swiftly through the shadows, but no matter how fast he ran the pain of Hiiro’s betrayal followed. He was right, he didn’t understand. How could someone so gentle and loving be so indifferent to the suffering of others? It confused his mind and bewildered his soul, but he would not sit idly by while Dermail gained even more strength. He paused in the trees just outside the entrance to the guilds forest hideout and clutched his chest while he fought for breath, but even the rasping desperation of his flight couldn’t drown out the pain in his heart. His eyes clenched shut when a rage erupted from him sending foul and four legged creatures alike scuttling away in fear while he sank slowly to the ground. He would not cry. Never in his life had he shed a tear, not when his parents died at the hands of Dermail’s soldiers in his quest for the crown, nor when the church that had taken him in was burned or when the kindly priest and nun that had become his soul providers were murdered before his eyes and he’d be damned if he would let Hiiro break him. 

He sat for a time until the overwhelming emotions began to ebb, then took a deep breath and pushed it all aside. He knew, one way or another they would make sure Dermail did not acquire the power of Hiiro’s powder and sighed with some small amount of relief when he pulled a small, gold and silver device from his pocket. 

It was different that the last one he’d taken, but utterly foreign in its design just the same. A small disk shaped something like a clam with a crystal set into the top and bottom. The edges were rimmed in gold and the outer shell was a glistening silver with golden scrawling engraved therein. One side had a hoop like that of a charm for a necklace though it had not been attached to any chain that he could find. It was an oddly beautiful piece, though it had no blinking lights like the other one. He turned it this way and that, but it didn’t seem to open or contain anything in spite of its ample weight, but it didn’t matter. He hadn’t taken it because it of its uses or even its resale value. It belonged to Hiiro, which meant eventually…he would come.

**

It was difficult to go about his business after Duo’s visit, but he forced his hands to move. It was possible he was going to need to take the first vacation of his career when this assignment was over. He’d never felt so emotionally rung out before and he was barely three days into the mission. He sighed again for what felt like the thousandth time and drew his cloak about him as his hands moved with practiced ease to confirm his effects when he suddenly froze. It couldn’t be!

“Damn it!” he growled searching his pockets more carefully, but the beckon was gone. 

A thorough search of the room and bed proved no more fruitful and his desperation to recover it was becoming more dire by the moment. His hand swept the desk scattering its contents about the floor before he slammed his hand down and activated the tracker in his ring. Without the beckon he was stuck in this time, there was no way to pin point his location from the other end without it and he wasn’t looking forward to having to chase it all over creation. He took a deep breath when the hologram that hovered over his hand revealed its location three miles east in the forest. There was nothing out there that he was aware of, which indicated another of the Reapers Guild hideouts, but just as he was about to throw open the door and go retrieve it a thought crossed his mind. 

If Duo was in possession of the device he could easily be found no matter where he went and considering his profession and self appointed mission to aid the people of Cherryton this was not an altogether undesirable occurrence not to mention Hiiro could keep tabs on him for personal reasons as well. His hand fell from the door while a small smile curled his lips at the thought of seeing Duo’s face when he chose to show up in the dead of the night to reclaim his effect.

**

“I’m afraid he hasn’t checked in,” Noin reported. 

“But it’s been two days!” Relena whined. 

Une clenched her jaw saying a little prayer for patience before resuming the interview. “Was phase two completely successfully?”

“I believe so,” Noin replied. “Hiiro was invited to live in the castle until the shipment arrives.”

“That’ll give him a few weeks to ferret out the forces behind the breach,” the Lady nodded flashing Trowa an approving gaze. “Is there anything else?”

Noin bit her lip uncertainly causing Une’s left eyebrow to shift curiously before explaining, “There appears to be a…paramour.”

“What?!” Relena gasped. 

“Hiiro?” Une gaped. “Are you certain?” she asked eyeing her suspiciously. 

“I can’t be certain,” Noin sighed knowing not only that her concerns brought up certain dangers regarding fraternization with citizens of another time, but how ridiculous the idea that a man like Hiiro, with his background and record, would allow himself to fall in love on a mission was. “But there’s something about him…”

“That’s absurd!” Relena snipped. “You have no proof of such an idiotic notion. Hiiro would never endanger himself or us by…”

“Relena…please,” Trowa sighed laying a soothing hand on her shoulder. 

Une offered him a grateful glance before resuming once again. “Watch him carefully,” she told Noin. “You understand the danger of your observation.”

“Yes,” she nodded averting her eyes when visions of Zechs danced in her mind. “But I doubt even a pretty face could deter that Walker from his goal,” she chuckled. 

“That’s right!” Relena huffed. 

Une rolled her eyes, but concluded the communication and hoped with all her heart and soul that Noin’s intuition proved false.

**

Zechs pulled his hood more closely around him as he moved through the dark tunnels beneath the keep. Hiiro was agreeable to his proposal, but it wasn’t the gunpowder that worried him the most. 

“This is a dangerous time to visit me here.”

He paused knowing the truth of it, but what he’d come to say couldn’t wait. “A stranger has come to Cherryton,” he explained. 

The strange man that had come to guide his way stepped from the shadows with his blue eyes as coolly calculating as ever while he smiled in his arrogant way. “Go on.”

“He has a weapon,” Zechs informed him. “A powder with great explosive capabilities that he has offered for sale to King Dermail.” His companion stood silently for a time simply gazing off into the distance before Zechs finally lost patience with him. “Treize…”

“The timing is suspicious,” Treize nodded. “However…the substance was being introduced to your continent during this timeline,” he commented more to himself than Zechs. “It would be difficult to deduce if he were a Time Walker or not.”

“I could search his room,” Zechs suggested, but Treize merely smiled and cocked his head cleverly when he countered. 

“Perhaps we should ask the opinion of your shadow.”

Zechs tensed at the sound of something suddenly scurrying in the dark behind him, but saw no evidence of it before it slipped away. 

Duo knew he was being followed because he could practically feel the heat of his breath on his neck. Never before had he met his equal when it came to the stealthy navigation of the dark, but he knew as his feet slid on the wet stone when he rounded a bend he would not find freedom. He lunged for a drain in a last ditch effort to escape, but felt his ankle firmly grasped before his slender body could slither away. 

“UN!” he grunted when he hit the wall. His pursuer had tossed him bodily into the stone knocking the wind out of his lungs so that when he came for him he could do nothing but gape at the black eyes of his captor as he was taken prisoner and dragged roughly from his shadowy sanctuary.

**

Hiiro moved through the streets of Cherryton with little on his mind but the speedy completion of his mission. Zechs had taken the bait and would soon inform his benefactor of his presence. They would be forced into the open or suffer defeat at the hands of King Dermail and his newest weapon. The king would be given only enough powder to force their hand and after they were dead and the powder spent things would revert back to normal and Hiiro would return home. It was easy, a clear path just like so many other missions he had undertaken, but no matter now hard he tried he could not banish the memory of Duo’s kiss. His jaw tightened when he approached Blake’s Inn and memories of their first kiss caressed his mind, but a sudden shout from down the way stopped him cold. 

“Hey!” 

He knew the man, but had never seen him in the light of day. 

“Hiiro Yui!” 

He looked a bit different when rushing forward in a rage. 

“What have you done with him!?” Solo roared attempting to ram his large body into Hiiro’s small frame, but he was no longer there when he attacked leaving him to slam into the stone wall of the inn. 

“What’re you talking about?” Hiiro asked calmly staring down at the dazed leader of thieves. 

“You’ve chained him to the castle wall haven’t you?” Solo grumbled getting to his feet. “Well, you’re one nut short of a batch if you think I’m going to let him become a palace whore!” he growled lunging again, but this time Hiiro snatched him by the front of his shirt and slammed him so hard against the wall he lost his breath. 

“Where’s Duo?” Hiiro demanded in no uncertain terms. 

“He’s…you don’t have him?” Solo gasped. 

“He’s missing?” 

“Haven’t seen him in three days…Hey! Wait!”

He had no way of knowing what could have happened, but two things were crystal clear. If Duo was in trouble he would help him and he had to get the beckon back. 

“Hiiro?” Noin gasped when he breezed by her in the pub of Blake’s Inn. “What’s wrong?”

“My beckons been stolen,” he told her making her left brow rise. “I’m going after it,” he explained causing the right to join its fellow. 

“How in the hell did your beckon get stolen?!” Noin exclaimed. 

“That is irrelevant!” Hiiro growled setting her back three steps. “Contact base!” he told her already moving for the door. “Tell Trowa to have the portal ready. I may need extraction.”

“What?!” she gasped running after him. “You can’t leave!...Hiiro!” but he never slowed down. 

Once outside the city he activated the tracker and breathed a sigh of relief when the location of the beckon glowed securely. It was north some one hundred and thirty miles at Morres Keep, which was a fortress long since forgotten by men. He would need transportation, so he stole the first horse he came upon using a length of rope for a bridal and pointed its nose steadfastly north.

**

Duo groaned when the aches and pains awoke inside him. He had no idea how long he’d been unconscious, but was pleasantly surprised to discover his hands were unbound. He felt as if he’d been tossed off a cliff, but that was mostly due to his frantic flight, which had unfortunately failed. When he cracked his eyes open it was to discover that he was in a stone walled room. The windows held no bars indicating it was not a prison, but they were high and too small for a person to fit through. In the corner was a table and he lay in a small, four poster bed with deep red curtains and was delighted to find a pitcher of water beside him. There was no cup so he dipped his finger in the cool liquid tasting it tentatively on his tongue and smiling when the bitter flavor of poison was absent. It was while he was gulping down the welcome refreshment that his mind cleared enough to reveal the presence that watched him from the shadows. 

“I’ve done nothing wrong,” he reasoned, but the other remained silently hidden. “See?” he smiled holding out his shirt from his skin. “I’ve taken nothing from your home.”

“It is not what you may have removed, but what you have brought with you that I seek,” the other said smoothly as he stepped from the darkness.

Duo swallowed the moment he looked into his black eyes as they were just as foreboding in the dim light of the chamber as they had been in the tunnels of the sewer and left him with chills along his skin. 

“I was only curious where our king might wander,” he lied. He was well aware of Zechs deal with Hiiro and had hoped to gain more information. 

“You don’t believe in him,” the other chuckled moving fluidly around the end post of the bed. 

Duo pulled the sheets up higher though he remained fully clothed feeling somehow indecent under his dark gaze. “I don’t know,” he shrugged. “He certainly looks the part.”

“You would see him crowned,” the other grinned stepping gracefully around the second bed post to smirk, “simply because he’s beautiful?”

“He couldn’t be any worse than Dermail,” Duo stated sliding out of the bed to a more comfortable position on his feet. 

“On the contrary,” his company said and was suddenly somehow right in front of him. “There are those who would be infinitely more detrimental.”

Duo jerked when he was suddenly seized, but he was so strong and fast he had no time to react and found himself secured instantly in his arms. His heart hammered while he squirmed, but he merely held him fast and grinned arrogantly until a smooth tenor demanded, “Wufei, release him.” 

“Who in the hell are you people!?” Duo gasped holding his aching chest while he glared at his grinning assailant. 

“We mean you no harm,” Zechs told him moving further into the room. 

Duo noted the tray of food in his hand when he set it on a table, then moved away. “Somebody needs to tell _him_ that!” he snapped jerking a thumb at his cocky companion before heading straight for the food. 

Zechs eyed Wufei warily and Duo made a note of the spark of uneasiness that moved between them before he asked, “Who sent you here?”

“Nobody,” Duo mumbled through a mouthful of bread. “I told you…I just wanted to know where you were going. Dermail isn’t an idiot. You should watch your back more carefully.”

“Perhaps,” Wufei smiled stepping closer, “you should spend less time on yours.”

Duo’s jaw slowed while he wondered at the comment as an image of Hiiro flashed in his mind while the very real possibility that this strange person with his odd, billowy white clothing and hard, ebony eyes might be connected to him and his odd gadgets in some way crossed his mind.

“What do you know about Hiiro Yui?” Zechs asked confirming his suspicion. He must have seen him leaving Hiiro’s room at the castle. 

“The guy with the powder?” Duo asked casually. “Well…he’s pretty good in bed,” he grinned. “But there was nothing in his room of interest. Just some weird jewelry, but when I tried to uh…borrow it he kicked me out.” Lies hidden within the fold of truth were the most difficult to discern. 

“Is this all you have to offer?” Zechs asked disappointedly. 

“I could try again if you’re willing to fund the heist,” Duo grinned. “But there wasn’t much of anything of value to begin with.”

“On the contrary,” Wufei quietly intoned, but the tenor went straight through Duo sending a shiver down his spine as he advanced. “You possess one thing that is of the greatest interest to me.”

“Stop it!” Duo growled lashing out when he reached for him, but the speed and accuracy of his hands was incredible. 

He managed to smack him upside the head a couple of times, but was no match for his precise assault and soon found himself encompassed in his arms and being wrestled onto the bed. 

“Stop!” Zechs ordered when Wufei began to rip Duo’s clothes from his flailing body. “This is…”

“Come.”

“Treize,” Zechs breathed turning to find him standing in the doorway. “You can’t mean to allow him to…”

“These matters are best left to those with the audacity to succeed,” Treize said ushering him out of the room. 

“But,” Zechs objected glancing back in time to see Duo almost kick Wufei in the head, but he lost the remainder of his pants in the bargain. “What’s he going to do?” 

“His job,” Treize evenly intoned while he pulled the door closed. 

“Stop!” Duo growled fighting for all he was worth, but he was simply no match for Wufei’s powerful expertise. “Please, don’t,” he pleaded feeling the sting of tears behind his eyes while Wufei laid his weight on him and held him down. “I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t do this.”

“You have only one thing I desire,” Wufei grinned squirming around so that he could hold him and get one hand under him at the same time. “And that I shall take with my own hands,” he laughed darkly, then crushed their mouths together in a brutal kiss. 

Duo fought hard for a moment before a plan formed in his mind. If he could throw him off guard for even a moment it might give him a chance to escape so he stopped fighting and pictured an image of Hiiro in his mind while he lunged upward and drew hungrily from Wufei’s lips. For a time Wufei simply responded lapping excitedly at his mouth as his body began to undulate above him and for an instant Duo felt the heat of desire rising up inside him, then quite suddenly his assailant jerked back and stared in utter shock into his eyes. 

“This what you wanted?” Duo grinned raising his hips. 

Wufei’s brow creased while an enormous energy was born in his eyes and Duo realized he’d made a mistake when he dove in for another kiss and his hold tightened all the more. He tried to hold it still and wait for a chance to break free, but it was not forthcoming and slowly the desperation for freedom took over and he was fighting for all he was worth. It did him little good other than to make it impossible for Wufei to kiss him while his hand slipped down and around his ass. He growled so hard his throat ached while he bucked and thrashed, but it didn’t stop Wufei’s fingers from invading him, then suddenly he was gone. In an instant Duo saw his body bounce off the far wall and felt the elation of seeing Hiiro’s resplendent presence moving toward him, but his lover stopped short when Wufei grinned and held out his prize and Duo groaned realizing only then that Wufei had never intended to rape him to begin with. He’d known the trinket was hidden within his body all along. 

“The prize is mine,” Wufei smirked, then was suddenly forced to defend himself when Hiiro unleashed an attack the likes of which the young thief had never seen. 

They moved so fast he could hardly see their hands. They even fought with their feet jumping high in the air to perform impossible feats of dexterity, but neither seemed to be able to land a decent blow. There seemed to be little Duo could do with his measly street skills, so he hastily searched out what was left of his pants and tried to think of some way to help his lover. An opportunity presented itself when they were standing in the middle of the floor assaulting one another with strikes too quick for the eye to see, but they weren’t using their feet as much, so Duo grabbed the water pitcher and rolled it under Wufei’s feet where he eventually stepped on it and crashed to the floor giving Hiiro the opportunity he needed to land a crushing blow. Wufei barked when his chest was struck dropping the beckon from his fist when the air went out of him and Duo snatched it up when it slid by only just tucking it into his hand when Hiiro grabbed his wrist and out the door they went. 

The hall was empty, long and connected to evenly spaced passages that sped by while Duo’s feet flew barely touching the ground. Hiiro pulled him along so swiftly he was sure he could fly, then suddenly their path was blocked by some odd looking soldiers and he cried out loud when the bulky staffs in their arms sent thunder into the air and riddled the walls with holes. 

“What in the hell was that!?” Duo growled following Hiiro down a side passage. 

“Deadly!” Hiiro replied slamming him against a wall where he panted while he watched him pull a brick free and begin punching at a lighted pad beneath. 

“What’re you…” he began, but the wall beside him suddenly exploded when the soldiers turned their thunder sticks on them again. 

“Run!” Hiiro barked shoving him through a panel that was opening in the wall, then turning back and Duo’s mouth fell open when he drew the hilt from his sword leaving the blade in the sheath and aimed it at another panel and the brilliant light that emanated from its tip blinded him when it melted the panel and sealed the door. 

“Who are you?” Duo breathed unable to comprehend the events that were taking place around him. 

“I’m from your future,” Hiiro explained taking his hand to lead him down the narrowing passage. “I was sent here to locate and neutralize a threat to the timeline.”

“Wait,” Duo chuckled. “You’re saying you’re actually from the future?”

“Yes,” Hiiro confirmed holding out his beam pistol for his inspection. “Where I come from technology like this is commonplace,” he explained hurrying them onward. “That device you took is a beckon. It’s the only way I can get back to my own time.” 

Duo fingered the little device thoughtfully. “Is it a key?”

“Of sorts,” Hiiro replied helping him down a short ladder that led into the sewers. “When activated it will open a portal for a short time that I can pass through.” 

“Then activate it and let’s get out of here,” Duo suggested holding the beckon up to him. 

“It will only allow the passage of one,” Hiiro explained. It was a failsafe device built into all beckons making it impossible for anyone to use them to open a gateway that would allow massive migrations. 

“Then you go,” Duo told him pressing the device into his hand. 

“I’m not leaving without you,” Hiiro countered trying to push him down another, smaller tunnel, but he stopped and refused to budge. “Duo…please,” he sighed giving into the need to hold him. “We’ll be fine if you just trust me. We can get out together.”

“Why,” Duo asked so softly it almost broke Hiiro’s heart and instantly he had his head in his hands and was kissing him deeply. 

“I don’t want you to die,” he told him pulling him close. 

“Me either,” Duo chortled. “But I know this type of drainage system,” he sighed. “The deeper we go the more water there’ll be. We’ll drown at this rate.” 

“We can backtrack and find a way to the surface once we’re outside the walls of the keep,” Hiiro countered looking at him with soulful eyes while he held out his hand and entreated, “Trust me.”

Duo considered him for a moment while he ran his thumb over the beckons delicate surface and Hiiro smiled brightly when he reached out and took his hand. 

They wound their way through the maze for what seemed like hours. Duo’s assessment had proven astute as the deeper within the catacombs they went the more water they had to contend with, but Hiiro was well aware of it. He’d trudged through many tunnels such as these in his travels. Fortunately, Duo was not a hapless maid with the tendency to scream every time a rat or snake slithered by which made the trip much easier. He was understandably shaken by the events of the past few hours of his life and asked a multitude of questions that Hiiro no longer saw any reason to deny him the answers to. They learned a great deal about one another while they moved through the dank darkness and though it was a miserable way to travel neither could muster the depression that should have accompanied the trip. 

“How many different timelines have you visited?” Duo asked allowing him to aid him in navigating a particularly strong current. 

“I’ve lost count,” Hiiro chuckled. They had gone as deep as they could without being swept away, so he had turned them back toward the surface in the hope that they were far enough outside the keeps walls to ensure their escape. 

“You don’t seem very old to have such a resume,” Duo commented taking his hand. 

He ‘eep’ed’ when Hiiro lifted him easily up to the next tear depositing him lightly on his feet where he beamed with adoring pride and made the strong, surefooted Walkers knees go weak. 

“I’m older than I look,” Hiiro replied somewhat nervously fighting back the desire to taste sweet lips. 

The light in Duo’s eyes flickered causing an uncertainty in Hiiro’s heart he didn’t quite understand, but they pressed on regardless. 

“All this must seem rather boring after all your adventures,” Duo commented allowing Hiiro to ease him down into the next tunnel which covered them to their chests in water. 

Hiiro felt his body slowly descend taking in the decadent scent of his skin even through his drenched clothes and gave into the growing need to hold him as his body molded so beautifully with his own it took his breath away and inspired the confession, “This has been a trip I’ll not easily forget.”

Duo chuckled, but it was a wan sound. His arms had come to hold Hiiro gently though, so he let it pass until he began to speak. “I should think experience would have made it simple considering your claims. You must have met dozens of others,” he mused leaving off in a wavering whisper, “just like me.”

Hiiro smiled in sudden understanding moving back to take his face in his hands while he smiled, “I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”

Duo gasped softly when he was kissed and was having some difficulty catching his breath when he persisted, “There must have been others…”

“I have never taken another lover,” Hiiro told him firmly once again stealing his breath away with a deep kiss.

When he pulled away the light in Duo’s eyes shone as brightly as the sun and he suddenly felt as if he could lift them out of there on unseen wings, but was forced to express his jubilation with merely a smile when he confessed, “It’s against the rules…strictly speaking.”

“And you’ve never broken a rule before?” Duo asked giddily. 

“I’ve never had a reason to,” Hiiro smiled pulling him toward the next corner while he grinned, “Until now.”

“You’re an arrogant fool to believe you have time for such pleasantries.” 

They broke apart instantly at the sound of Wufei’s echoing tone as Hiiro’s strong body moved in between the intruder and Duo instinctively while his eyes searched for a means of escape, but when he pulled his sword Wufei held up his empty hands and requested, “Hold. There is no need for bloodshed. Just give me the beckon and you’re both free to pass.”

“But you can’t get home without that,” Duo commented at Hiiro’s ear. 

“That’s the least of it,” Hiiro replied softly. “If he gets a hold of it he could travel to my time and destroy everything. Hold it tightly,” he told him then savagely swung his blade. 

Duo’s eyes went wide when the sword cut through a two feet thick beam above them opening the ceiling, then shouted his shock and dismay when the water trapped in a pipe above flooded the tunnel sweeping them all away in a tumultuous current. 

“Take my hand!” Hiiro shouted desperately trying to reach his lover. 

Wufei was dong his best to keep from drowning, but was having no better luck finding purchase on the slippery walls while they were suddenly sucked into a shaft that left no room for surfacing. Each held their breath and prayed scrambling desperately for some way out until they were dumped into a mine shaft that connected to the sewer system and carried swiftly away. 

“HIIRO!” Duo sputtered loosing against the weight of his robes when the speed of the river increased. 

“Catch hold!” Hiiro shouted knowing instinctively what lie ahead. 

Duo lunged with all his might gripping his fingers just before he was sucked into a shaft that went straight down where the waterfall created by Hiiro’s attempt at escape pulled mightily on his person while Hiiro clung desperately to his hand. It took less than a thought when Wufei sped by for Duo to reach out and snatch him from deaths door and Hiiro shrieked with the effort to keep them from falling while Duo roared his determination and slung him at the wall. Wufei scrambled to catch hold turning with wondrous eyes to gaze upon the long haired thief in utter bewilderment. 

“CLIMB!” Hiiro roared trying desperately to keep hold of the slippery rung he had grabbed hold of, but the waters fury was quickly stealing Duo away. 

“The beckon!” Wufei shouted. 

Hiiro’s face paled, but then set stonily while he pulled hard and wrapped his arm in the rung making it possible to retrieve the activator. “Duo!” he shouted when his lover’s hand slipped a little more. “Don’t be afraid!” but the light in his eyes was one of pure terror. “Find Trowa! He’ll protect you! Tell him,” he breathed in a broken tone as the beckon came to life and a portal opened just below Duo’s feet. “Tell him…you’re my paramour.”

The fear in Duo’s eyes flashed incomprehensively for a moment and Hiiro saw the denial over what was about to happen in his heart, then suddenly he was gone, but their gazes never broke until his body had been swallowed up and the portal disappeared. The moment the deed was done his hold slipped and he resigned himself to his fate only to have it snatched away when Wufei’s steely grip fastened around his wrist before he could plummet into the darkness. He gazed up at him curiously, but it mattered little how or why he had been saved. He had to get topside and contact base because when Duo tumbled into their midst all hell was going to break loose.

**

All heads turned toward the gate which instead of appearing in its normal position atop the dais crackled to life in a horizontal position in the far corner of the room. 

“Security!” Une barked already heading that way with her laser pistol in hand.

No less than five guns were pointed at the rag tag tumble of rags that fell screaming from the portal as each agent adjusted to the heavy wash of water that had splashed their feet when the body hit with a wet thud. Duo felt the solid surface beneath him and clung to it for dear life. His body shook uncontrollably as terror gripped his mind while his wet clothes and last memory of Hiiro perched on the edge of a deadly drop made it impossible to catch his breath. He coughed up the water in his lungs distantly aware that he was no longer in the catacombs as the nausea of having had every cell in his body gripped and clawed upon by whatever demons fed on the flesh of men in the hell he’d been through made his stomach retch before he suddenly realized he was not alone. 

“Wait! AH!” he shouted holding out a hand, which was instantly seized when he tried to skitter away from the strange weapons that were aimed at him. 

“Who are you!?” Une snapped pointing her weapon point blank at his head. 

“Duo!” he gasped unable to move at all as two of the others had quickly taken hold of him. “I’m Duo!”

Une’s eyes fell to the beckon in his hand and his went instantly wide with desperate fear when her expression shifted with angry determination and she and leaned into him. “That belongs to Hiiro.”

“Yes!” Duo exclaimed. 

“What have you done to him!” a girl shouted somewhere in the distance. 

“You need to talk very fast,” Une growled pressing the tip of her gun hard between his eyes. 

“TROWA!” Duo shouted desperately clenching his eyes shut. 

“STOP!” someone yelled bulling their way through and Duo dared to hope it might be his savior when emerald eyes regarded him. “You’re Duo?”

“Yes!” Duo gasped near to tears with relief. “Hiiro sent me here! He said to tell you I’m his paramour!”

“Liar!” the girl growled pushing forward to braise him with hateful eyes. 

“What’s going on, Trowa?” Une asked backing off. 

“Hiiro must have sent him here to save his life,” Trowa replied quickly while he wrapped Duo's shivering body in a blanket. 

“Th…that’s right,” Duo stammered unable to stop his trembling even though Trowa was wrapping him in his arms as well. “You h…have to s…send me back,” he begged while he lifted him. 

“He’s all right,” Trowa assured him. 

“N…no!” Duo hissed trying unsuccessfully to free himself. “He was in danger! You have to send me back!”

“Look there,” Trowa said as they passed a particular monitor. “The line in the middle represents Hiiro’s heart beat,” he explained. “As long as it’s moving he’s okay.”

“H…how can you tell that from here?” Duo asked wishing he could still feel his legs. 

“Modern technology,” Trowa smiled glancing back at the skeptical group of his peers. “All Time Walkers have implants that make it possible to keep track of them.”

“I…implants?” Duo mused eyeing the pulsating line carefully. 

“Devices that allow us to monitor their life signs,” Trowa explained setting him in a chair before the screen. Duo watched the green line move up and down rhythmically and though he didn’t understand exactly what it meant it reminded him of Hiiro’s heartbeat. “Duo?” Trowa’s voice came from somewhere nearby, but his mind was swimming in the nightmarish memories of recent events. “Are you all right?” 

He turned to find the one with the emerald eyes no more than foot away, but when he reached for him it seemed as if he were a miles distance, then intelligently replied, “No,” and promptly passed out. 

**

“You’re a strange sort,” Wufei smirked forcing his legs to move faster to keep up with Hiiro’s brisk pace while they pushed toward the surface. “Do you take a lover in every timeline?” 

“Why did you save me?” Hiiro demanded tiring of his questions and his company.

“You’re friend aided me,” he shrugged glad to find the next tunnel wasn’t as deep with water. “I simply returned the favor. Besides,” he grinned sideways, “I can understand your infatuation. He has an intoxicating kiss UFF!”

Hiiro growled when he slammed him up against the wall and hissed through gritted teeth, “Touch him again and I will find a new way to kill you for every year that you have been alive!”

“Alright!” Wufei gasped stunned by his sudden rage. “I meant no disrespect,” he said breathing more readily when he was roughly released. 

“Why are you here?” Hiiro demanded, but Wufei would only smile. “Who are you working for?”

“I doubt you would have heard of us,” Wufei replied falling into step beside him again. “But our goals are not so very different from yours.”

“Manipulation of the timeline is against fundamental law,” Hiiro reminded him. 

“Yes,” Wufei nodded glad to see the light of day, but disgruntled when Hiiro picked up the pace. “However, an infraction cannot be considered improper when committed in the interest of restitution.”

Hiiro rounded on him just before the exit and glared angrily, “You’re meddling with history because of some stupid prophesy!?” 

“Truth is sometimes only obtainable when seen through the eyes of the heart,” Wufei smiled. 

Hiiro stared at him a moment while the idea that the entire mission had been due to someone’s idiotic notion to take a prophesy seriously burned in his mind, then punched him dead in the face and left him sprawling on the ground while he strode away. It was strictly against code to act on such things. If they allowed themselves to be manipulated so easily everyone that had ever stepped through a portal would have been leaving notes behind. The penalties for such things were unfavorable at best and all Walkers were trained to ignore that sort of propaganda sticking strictly to the facts of their missions. The thought that he had put Duo’s life in danger for such a foolish notion bubbled in his crawl while he bulled through the bushes. 

“We all must choose what we wish to believe in!” Wufei shouted hurrying to catch up. 

“I choose to believe in myself,” Hiiro grumbled searching his pockets. 

Wufei’s head cocked indignantly while he prepared to retort, but Hiiro’s sudden, frantic search of his person stalled his thoughts. “Something wrong?”

“It’s missing!” Hiiro rasped turning his pockets inside out. “Damn it!”

“You lost your communicator?” 

“Yes,” Hiiro sighed clenching his eyes tightly shut. “Shit!”

Wufei’s eyes narrowed seriously when he inquired, “Will your people kill him?”

“No,” Hiiro grumbled turning his feet toward the bottom of the mountain while Wufei breathed a sigh of relief and the action caught Hiiro’s attention poking the little green beast that resided behind the shadows of his heart. “Why?”

“He’s a very…unique individual,” Wufei smirked making sure he was out of arms reach. “I would prefer he remain upright.”

“He’s mine,” Hiiro reminded him causing his lips to curl while they made their way down the mountain. 

“For as long as he wishes to be.” 

**

It was dark, but that was always the case just before waking. It was the odd scents in the air and strange noises surrounding him that were unfamiliar. Slowly his mind became aware as his memory recalled the foreign smells that permeated his nostrils. The air was heavier and stank with the twang of things he couldn’t comprehend. There was a hum that appeared to correspond with the slow, unnatural movement of the air and his wrists felt heavy, but he understood shackles well enough. They were different than anything he’d ever seen before, smooth to the touch and much lighter than the amount of metal surrounding his lower arms warranted, but they had one thing in common with all other restraints. They had to have a lock. 

“They’re magnetically sealed,” Trowa informed him breezing into the small room where Duo was held prisoner and he lifted his head grinning toothily while he displayed the lock pick clenched in his jaw. 

“What do magnets have to do with locks?” he asked casually returning to his task. 

Trowa smiled tolerantly and sat the tray of food and drink he’d brought on a table beside the military style bed. “They use an electromagnetic field to secure them in place,” he explained. “They’re quite impossible to escape from.”

“Hiiro told me you could control lightening,” Duo nodded continuing anyway. “But I don’t see what magnets have to do with it.”

“It’s not magnets really,” Trowa told him pulling up a chair. “It’s more like the force of gravity.”

Duo’s eyes rolled in his head to regard him for a moment then he jerked and poked and Trowa’s eyes widened when the manacles fell away. “Thanks,” he smiled rubbing at his tired wrists. 

“How did you..?!” Trowa gasped taking the cuffs to examine. 

“Anything is possible once you understand the nature of the obstacle,” Duo explained. 

Trowa laughed and tossed the hardware aside while Duo helped himself to the food. “Yes,” he sighed watching fondly while he ate and visibly soaked in everything around him. “You would be one of unprecedented comprehension.”

“Why’s that?” Duo asked making a delighted face when he took a drink of the soda Trowa had brought. “It tickles,” he giggled taking another big swig. 

Again, Trowa found a smile upon his lips when he answered, “Because Hiiro would not have fallen for anything less.”

“Is he all right?” Duo asked sobering. 

“We expected him to contact us by now,” Trowa informed him buffering the news with, “But his life signs are strong. He must have lost his communicator somehow.”

“Probably got swept away in the flood,” Duo nodded then asked, “When can I go home?”

“Not until we’re able to speak with him.”

“Send me back and I’ll find him for you,” Duo bargained. 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” Duo shied fearfully at the imposing presence of Lady Une when she, Relena and Walters entered his room. “Have you interrogated him?” she asked Trowa. 

Duo flashed him a hurt look to which he replied with a sheepish smile before addressing his superior. “I thought it best to allow him to eat first,” he sighed. 

“We will discuss your lack of ambition another time,” the Lady snipped. “You,” she said sternly indicating the suddenly nervous Duo, “will tell us exactly how you came to be here and the details of the events that led to your passage.”

“I told you,” Duo replied sitting up defiantly. “Hiiro sent me here.”

“Why?” she demanded. 

“Because he didn’t want me to die.”

“People die everyday,” Une informed him. “It is against fundamental code to interfere with the natural occurrences that transpire within a historic timeline, so tell me,” she said looking down her rather regal nose. “Why would a celebrated Time Walker such as Hiiro suddenly decide to break the very laws he is sworn to uphold?”

“Love is a powerful force,” Trowa interjected softly. 

“Don’t be stupid!” Relena snipped. 

“He called me his paramour,” Duo said ignoring her interruption to ask Trowa, “What does it mean?”

“It is another term for lover,” Une explained bringing a dopey smile to Duo’s lips until she informed him, “And it means you are both guilty of breaking the law.”

“It’s against the law to fall in love?” Duo gasped looking to Trowa expectantly. 

“It’s against code to fraternize with citizens of another timeline,” he explained. 

“You’re all being absurd!” Relena exclaimed. “That person is a boy! There’s no way Hiiro could fall in love with him!”

“What has gender to do with love?” Duo asked calmly and Relena’s eyes almost exploded from her head. 

“You lying, little thief!” she spat. “You’ve contrived a clever story in order to infiltrate our headquarters, but you will not succeed!” 

“I want nothing more than to return to my home,” Duo assured her. 

“And take the information you’ve collected back to your masters!” she snapped. “We are not fools,” she went on hatefully. “And you will pay for anything you’ve done to Hiiro!”

Duo’s mouth curled demonically when he readily replied, “He has already collected retribution for the things _I_ have inflicted upon his person.”

“What’s that suppose to mean!” she shouted. 

“Relena,” Walters sighed. 

“Trowa?” Une questioned. 

“I believe him,” he replied. 

“That’s impossible!” Relena whined. “Why would he want a scraggly boy when he has me!?”

“You?” Duo snorted. 

Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously while she slowly calmed. “I have known him all my life,” she informed him. “We have a history together. _You_ barely even know his name!”

“I know he has a small mole on his left nut,” Duo snickered while her face flared red. “Have you any evidence of his affection?”

“ENOUGH!” Une barked bringing the confrontation to a screaming halt. “Walters.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

“See to it the prisoners testimony is properly recorded. Trowa, you’re with me.”

“I’d rather stay,” Trowa replied rising slowly while Une methodically turned from the door to consider him. 

“That was a direct order, Mister,” she reminded him. 

“Yes,” he nodded casting a glance at Duo. “And it goes directly against an oath I took before entering your service.”

The Ladies eyes shifted to Duo in cold calculation, then softened somewhat when she replied, “Very well. I leave him in your charge.”

“Thank you, my Lady,” Trowa replied bowing his head slightly before she turned to leave and Relena shot them a hateful stare when she followed. 

“You’re really his friend,” Duo smiled. 

“I owe him,” Trowa replied. 

“What’s that?” Duo asked when Walters set a small recorder on the table beside him. 

“It will keep the sound of your voice,” Trowa explained indicating Walters should turn it on. “Whatever you say is recorded by the device and can be repeated back exactly as you spoke it.”

“No shit?” Duo smiled sitting up straighter. “How does it work?”

Trowa chuckled delightedly at his curiosity and proceeded to explain the inner workings of a voice recorder much to the dismay of Walters who figured out fairly quickly his task wasn’t going to be completed any time soon. 

**

“Is something troubling you, my dear?”

Noin pulled her mind away from the task at hand and offered her great, great, great, great, uncle a wan smile. “Sorry,” she sighed having been unsuccessful in contacting base before being summoned to the Generals side. Communication was impossible among these people so she had no idea if Hiiro had managed to recover his beckon or what was going on back at base, but there was little choice. If she blew her cover it would compromise the mission, so she was forced to play her part and aid her Uncle in the preparations to invade Sadaul, a small kingdom to the south of Cherryton whose wealth far exceeded King Dermail’s ability to resist temptation. It was a barren land to the eye, but housed great riches beneath the rolling sands. However, because of its location deep within the desert and the presence of a small, but adequate army there had never been a reasonable plan contrived to successfully invade until Hiiro arrived. 

Noventa smiled gently and Noin saw the distant affection in his aging eyes when he commented, “You look a great deal like your mother.”

She knew she resembled her because a portrait of her great, great, great, great grandmother still hung on the wall in her family’s home. “Thank you,” she smiled gratefully, but the shadow in her eyes concerned him. 

“What is it?”

There was no way she could talk to him about what was going on with Hiiro, as far as anyone in the castle was concerned they didn’t even know one another, so she redirected her melancholy. “Uncle,” she began gaining his full attention. “What do you suppose would happen if Zechs Marquise were to claim the crown?”

Noventa’s eyes widened while he glanced this way and that to make sure no one had overheard her. “To speak of this is heresy!” he hissed getting up to shut the door. 

“It’s only speculation,” she argued grumpily. 

“What have you heard!?” he asked hastily going to draw the shutters. 

“Uh…nothing,” she replied baffled by his behavior. It wasn’t an open subject, but he was reacting rather extremely. 

“Never breathe a word of this in public,” he warned sitting close to her and lowering his voice even more. “But there are those within the boarders of Cherryton who would welcome a true king.”

Now this was interesting. “A rebellion?” she smiled. 

“Zechs is a charismatic man,” he replied. “Every day his followers grow.”

“And do you believe in his sovereignty?” she asked knowing very well there was no mention of a King Marquise in the region in modern history. 

“For those of us who remember good King Peacecraft’s face,” he smiled seeing some distant time and place with his aging eyes, “there is no doubt.”

Noin bit back on the disturbing recognition of the Peacecraft name and how intimately her family lineage intertwined with the once pacifist monarchy. If Zechs was truly a Peacecraft it changed everything.

**

“Geez! What in the hell was that?!”

“It went under the desk!”

“It’s a rat!” 

“How did a rat get in here?!”

“Kill it!” 

*CRASH*BANG*THUD*

“’ttention!”

“Lady Une?!”

“Who would like to explain why an elite group of chronologic investigators are crawling all over their multimillion dollar equipment like a pack of monkey’s!?” she snapped only just containing the sparkle of insanity in her eyes. 

“S…sorry, ma’am,” Conner spoke up cautiously raising his hand. “But this rat got loose in the control room and…” he started to explain loosing the tread when the rodent dangling from it’s tail in his hand sparked and hissed billowing smoke into the air. 

Une stepped closer to examine the little robotic rat closer and the unstable glitter in her eyes flared when she shouted, “TROWA!”

**

“S…sorry,” Duo chuckled laughing so hard he doubled up on his bed. “I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”

“The model kit was supposed to be a car,” Trowa replied unable to hide the smirk in the corner of his mouth. 

“What use would that be?” Duo giggled. 

“As opposed to a rat?” 

“Infiltration is best left to those with the natural ability to skulk,” Duo grinned. 

“Yet still you’re attempt to spy was unsuccessful,” Trowa smiled. 

“Yes,” Duo nodded thoughtfully. “A most unfortunate miscalculation, but how was I to know your friend’s would react so extremely to a common rat.”

“Rat’s are not a common occurrence inside the buildings of our world,” Trowa chuckled. 

Duo nodded logging the information away as he did with everything he saw, heard or felt and Trowa smiled inwardly at his ingenuity. “How did you alter the model to look like a rat?” he asked settling in for their evening visit. 

“The stuffing in the chair resembles the fur,” Duo replied happily. 

Trowa sat back while he munched bits of Duo’s leftover supper and listened to him explain yet another clever attempt to regain control of his world. It was so odd to think that his stoic and often self alienated partner would have fallen for someone so utterly opposite to him, but the more time he spent with him the easier it was to comprehend. Duo soaked in everything around him, rolled it around and used it to the best of his ability to further his cause, which at that particular point in time was finding a way to return to his own timeline and find Hiiro. 

Trowa had assured him time and again that his lover was safe, but even with the evidence of Hiiro’s life signs all Duo could think about was escape. Une had strictly forbid anyone to use the portal for any reason other than to accept communications from Hiiro or Noin, but neither had contacted them and with the absence of any regular communiqué the situation was becoming dire. Duo’s antic’s didn’t help much and Trowa grieved when he had to tell him he would not only not be allowed any further distractions, but would be confined to his room, which meant his usual walk in the corridors with Trowa every afternoon was canceled. Duo was not very happy when he left him, but resigned himself to his fate for the time being while Trowa locked his door and headed for the control room. 

“You locked him in?” Relena snipped when he entered the quite room. Most everyone had turned in for the night, but Relena sat in front of Hiiro’s life monitors staring blankly at the screen. 

“Are you afraid?” Trowa smirked taking a seat beside her. 

“He’s dangerous,” she sniffed. 

“He’s also very intelligent.”

“Which only makes him more of a threat,” she reasoned. 

“He could be a great asset if he were recruited,” Trowa mused. 

“Recruit him?!” she gasped. “Have you lost your mind!? He’s a ragged thief with no morals and a serpents tongue. You heard his lies!”

“Relena,” Trowa sighed turning to catch her gaze so she could see the truth of his words. “He isn’t lying.”

Her jaw tightened while her eyes narrowed and she gritted through clenched teeth. “You’re his oldest friend,” she reminded him. “I cannot understand how you can say such things. You know how much I love him,” she said loosing her anger when pain took control. “How badly I want to give him everything.”

“Yes,” he nodded leaning forward a little so he could see clearly into her glittering eyes. “But what can you give him that his heart truly desires?”

Her mouth dropped open, then snapped shut again before she huffed and turned to stare at the screen and sulk leaving Trowa to swill the bitter taste of his guilt alone. 

**

Hiiro walked through the castle gates for the first time in his life uncertain of his path. Noin wasn’t at the inn and he hadn’t been able to locate her anywhere else. However, the absence of General Noventa’s men showed little promise that he would find her there either. It was logical that she’d been called to duty considering Dermail’s plan to invade Sadual, but he couldn’t’ understand why she and Noventa would leave the city. Dermail was not happy when he discovered his return suspecting treachery and accusing Zechs openly of traitorous intentions towards the crown. Hiiro knew his duty and sided with the king in spite of his growing dislike for him. His mission was to preserve the integrity of the timeline in which Dermail had grown old and died in the royal chambers. He knew it was the only way, but Zechs had gathered too many sympathizers leaving him little choice but to act. Without Trowa’s support he did the only thing he could to ensure Dermail remained on the throne. 

“Is this enough?”

“Put it over there,” Hiiro instructed watching morosely while the young soldier deposited the barrel of coal he requested by the wall. 

“What’s that for?” he asked peering at the mixture Hiiro was testing. 

“Get out,” he snapped unwilling to allow anyone to guess the composition of his sin. 

He knew giving Dermail the amount of gun powder he required to retain the crown would also enable him to attack Sadual, but there was little choice. Without Trowa’s insight he had to rely on what resources were available to keep Zechs from taking control. Treize had been working diligently behind the scenes to the opposite, though considering his firepower Hiiro knew he could easily force the issue if he wanted to. As of yet he had refrained from arming Zechs with a force capable of overthrowing the monarchy and as much as it irritated him gave credence to Wufei’s claims that he and his friends were merely acting upon the same convictions as Hiiro. 

He thought more on Wufei’s words than he wanted to while he worked. Acting on a prophesy was simply ludicrous, but Wufei seemed so sure of the validity of his claims. Hiiro couldn’t argue the fact that what he proposed was possible. If the timeline had indeed been altered, then no one from the future would have any recollection of how things were before the shift, but that was one of the reasons giving credit to fortunes was prohibited. If they chased every soothsayer’s whims the timeline would shift ever other day. Still, it wasn’t impossible and he wondered what sort of divination would make someone like Wufei act so irresponsibly. 

“Sir, Hiiro?” a soft voice cooed causing him to clench his eyes closed and pray for patience. 

“What does he want now?” he asked of the slender young man that was stepping gracefully into his room. 

“Can’t I come just to see you?” Sadin, Dermail’s favorite, smiled leaning invitingly against Hiiro’s work table. 

Hiiro’s mind drifted back to a moment when Duo lay within his arms with soft skin and a scent that drove his mind to distraction just to remember it and he sighed. “Go back to your master.”

“He’s not my master,” Sadin grumbled. 

“No,” Hiiro replied absently adding a bit more sulfur to the mixture. “Considering your station you’re more of a toy.”

His eyes clouded, but cleared when a smile graced his full lips. “Many people misunderstand just as you have,” he sighed moving fluidly behind Hiiro’s chair. “But I can leave whenever I like,” he smiled resting his fingertips on Hiiro’s shoulders.

“Do not touch me,” Hiiro evenly intoned and he froze and slowly drew away. 

“You don’t care for men,” Sadin sighed dejectedly. 

“More to the point, I only care for one,” Hiiro corrected turning to face him while he explained, “I harbor no longing for another because my desire for him goes much deeper than the depth of his skin.”

“My Lord is hardly a young man,” he snorted. “If you think my affection for him is dependant upon a lovely visage you’re sorely mistaken.”

“And what of his affection for you?” Hiiro countered regretting the shadow of pain he had caused in his eyes, but it troubled him greatly that Dermail essentially raised and trained his lovers from birth.

“He loves us,” Sadin insisted stubbornly, but the darkness played about his downcast eyes. 

“Love is not solely contingent upon ones youth and beauty,” Hiiro countered gently. “What will become of you when he grows bored with your pleasantries?” 

“I will go to study abroad when I come of age,” he grinned triumphantly. “Talbert, my senior who left last year, will accept me as his apprentice.”

“And what lord will you serve then?” Hiiro asked cleverly and Sadin started to reply, but seemed at a loss for words. Hiiro could easily see he had never thought much on the matter since to question his master would be against his basic upbringing, but once the question had been posed it was impossible to retract the blossoming enlightenment in his eyes. “I wonder,” Hiiro smiled kicking back in his chair. “Is there no one who brings peace to your mind?”

Sadin’s eyes flashed in a way that made Hiiro’s smile widen, but he replied, “I…don’t really know what you mean.”

“A certain someone,” Hiiro pressed on. “Perhaps a maiden with the kind of smile that warms your heart. Or…have you never entertained thoughts of a woman’s warmth?” His face flushed so hotly Hiiro knew he’d struck a nerve. Just because Dermail raised them to accept him as a lover didn’t mean they actually preferred men. “It is possible,” he said turning back to his work, “if one works diligently and considers carefully, to remake the world into one of delightful contentment.”

Sadin was quite so long he wondered if he shouldn’t just tell him to leave, then he spoke as softly as a breeze, “Marion makes me wonder.”

“A girl from town?” Hiiro asked turning his attention back to him, but he shied and shook his head. 

“She’s the redheaded dame in the castle stable.”

A female in the same sort of situation as himself. “And does she return your interest?” 

“I don’t know,” he laughed nervously. “We’ve never spoken, but…when she catches my gaze I sometimes wonder…”

The blush on his skin was enough to reveal what he wanted to say and Hiiro laughed lightly taking the sting out of it. “Then perhaps a word or two would hasten your dreams,” he offered. 

Sadin grinned brightly, then rushed from the room and Hiiro said a little prayer that he was not so foolish as to openly advertise his new found independence. 

**

“You’re still here,” Zechs commented startling the woman from her book in spite of his gentle tone. 

“Hmm,” Noin groaned softly, rubbing the tired muscles of her neck. “Is it really so late?”

“Past the witching hour,” he replied leaning lightly on the edge of the table where many other thick volumes were scattered about. He watched while she sorted and marked pages in preparation to call it a night, then gave into the question and asked, “Why do you work so hard?”

Her cheeks pinked, but her voice was steady when she replied, “If the proof of your sovereignty is contained in this library it must be found.”

“You believe in me,” he stated catching her eye with a soft smile. 

The color on her face escalated, but she found her tongue. “Of course,” she replied. “My family is sworn to serve and protect the rightful monarchy of Cherryton.”

“Is your duty the only reason I have the pleasure of your company?” he asked daring to reach a gloved hand close enough to brush gently along her jaw. 

She gazed into his eyes feeling the distant pull that had gripped her heart the moment she first saw him become as demanding as a golden lead and could offer nothing less than the truth when she confessed, “No.” 

It was against code, a blatant betrayal of everything she had worked to achieve and as inevitable as the dawn that her heart pinned itself to his the instant he smiled and laid his mouth against hers. 

**

Duo lay in quite contemplation over how a door could work without the benefit of a visible hinge when the door in consideration suddenly moved. It was a common occurrence, but the time of night made him curious, though he was only moderately surprised when Relena entered his room. 

“Good evening, princess,” he smiled having long ago given up any hope of her warming up to him. 

“There are no monarchy’s in this time period,” she replied haughtily. 

“Perhaps,” he nodded sitting up. “But royal blood runs deep. It’s in your nature.”

“Flattery will not blind my heart,” she snipped easing into the room, but staying close by the door while he grinned and informed her…

“It wasn’t really a compliment.” Her expression hardened, but she held her tongue until Duo began to wonder about the nature of her visit.” Is there something I can do for you?” 

“You were with Hiiro before you came here,” she began gaining confidence from his nod. “I want to know what his situation was. We haven’t heard a word from him since you arrived and Noin still doesn’t respond.”

“As I have said,” he smiled relaxing. “His purpose was revealed to me only sparingly.”

“Was he all right?” she pressed more anxiously. 

“Last I saw him he dangled precariously over a pit with our enemy,” Duo replied distantly. “But Trowa insists he is alive and well.” Her face pinched and he smiled understanding the source of her pain. “You really care for him.”

“Of course!” she snapped wringing her hands. “I’ve loved him longer than I can remember. He should have taken the backup beckon. Now, we might never retrieve him.”

“Send me back,” Duo enthused. “And I will find him.”

Her eyes narrowed hatefully before she growled, “I wouldn’t even if I could! I’d never subject him to your depraved ambitions!”

“It was he who laid claim to me,” Duo informed her. 

“That’s a lie!” she hissed. “Hiiro would never go against code! And he most certainly wouldn’t want anything to do with an upstart, little street rat like you!”

Duo’s skin pinked angrily, but before the retort could fall from his lips the fury ebbed and he smiled. “He doesn’t respond to your affection,” he stated guarding himself when she began to boil over. 

“He’s a gentleman!” she snapped. 

“Or perhaps he is simply not attracted to those of the opposite sex,” Duo pondered smiling inwardly while he recalled Hiiro’s tenderness. 

“You’ve already lost,” she countered smugly bringing him back from his reverie. “Hiiro has been on countless missions just like this and never once failed. Whatever you are to him rest assured it was in the best interest of preserving the timeline.”

“Is that why he sent me here?” Duo evenly inquired and her lips thinned dangerously, but he didn’t give her time to answer. “I’m afraid you underestimate the determination of the heart.”

“My heart loves him fiercely!” she snapped. “And I will have him as my own!”

“Regardless of his will?” Duo asked calmly causing her to sputter and choke on her words. “Maybe that’s the difference between a true and selfish love,” he told her. “Because I would gladly release him if it would secure his happiness.”

Trowa eased away from the door before Relena could stalk away barely able to control the growing excitement inside him. Another day, perhaps two and the time would finally come. For so long he had waited, given up everything, his station as Hiiro’s partner, his Time Walker status, everything that he held dear even unto abandoning his best friend in a timeline that was not his own, but soon…very soon it would all prove worthwhile. 

**

Hiiro paused to survey his work. Dermail was very pleased when he offered to speed his ambitions by making the powder instead of waiting for a shipment from across the sea and preparations were well under way for the invasion of Sadual, and though the Walker knew this shifted history somewhat he believed it would secure the king’s seat thereby preserving the mainstream of the timeline. It was Treize’s intention to usurp the monarchy and insert Zechs as the new leader and that he could not allow. Empowering Dermail for a short while was the lesser of the two evils even if it meant an attack on Sadual. He consoled his tumultuous mind with the thought that perhaps there had been an assault at some point and the southern kingdom was hardly defenseless. It was possible they would thwart the advance in spite of the small bombs he had created, but the objective remained the same. Dermail must remain in power. He closed his eyes willing away the sounds of the army gathering outside and clamped down on the rising sickness inside him as the guilt and shame that always accompanied such a deed slowly gnawed at his bowels, but this time it was different. This time it was his heart that ached to the point of gritting his teeth painfully while he prayed to the only one who had ever prompted him to question the integrity of his mission. 

“Duo.”

**

“You’re very clever.”

“Huh?!” Duo gasped spinning in stunned exasperation to face the commander where she stood in the dark quietly regarding him. “It’s uh…all in the wrist,” he replied nervously recalling the deadly look in her eyes when he was on the receiving end of her weapon upon his arrival. 

“How did you escape from your room?” she asked moving closer to the console he was working at. 

“Trowa said I have an uncanny understanding of electrical devices,” he replied honestly. 

“And a natural ability with locks,” she smirked chasing away some of the apprehension in his eyes, but he wasn’t stupid enough to believe there would be no reprimand when she’d caught him messing with their machines. 

“You understand this?” she asked seeing that he had almost figured out how to bring up the programming that would initialize the gateway. 

“It’s easy enough to read,” he shrugged. 

“It’s encrypted,” she pointed out leaning over to browse through his work. 

“The meaning is cleverly hidden,” he nodded backing away cautiously in case something he’d done angered her. “But it’s easy enough to read if one can find the…”

“Key,” she finished turning a sly grin upon him that made his cheeks flush. “You’re ability is rare, Master Thief.” 

“Solo claims I have no equal,” he smiled puffing up just a little while he relayed the praise, but his shoulders slumped thoughtfully when she absently replied…

“In this time or any other.”

He waited while she looked over his work growing more anxious by the moment until he finally asked, “Should I return to my room?”

Something on the screen made her chuckle softly, then a sad sigh escaped her lips when she softly intoned, “Mongolia.”

“Excuse me?”

“If you had stepped through the gate using these settings you would have arrived in Mongolia at the height of Gangues Kahn’s reign.”

“Who?” Duo inquired innocently. 

“A barbarian who will someday take over half the world,” she explained. “This equipment is very sensitive,” she told him. “Without proper training the only thing you would accomplish would be to trap yourself in a strange timeline from which we would not be able to extract you.”

“I still have Hiiro’s beckon,” Duo sniffed. 

“What you have is a shiny trinket of silver and gold,” she countered bringing a thoughtful crease to his brow. “The active ingredient in a beckon can only be used once,” she explained. 

A shadow passed through his eyes while he drew the useless beckon from his pocket and examined it. Une could easily see his frustration and knew his need to return to Hiiro’s side intimately, but until they heard something from him or Noin they were stuck waiting because there was no way she was letting the situation get any more out of control. For a moment she thought perhaps she had reached him, that he had come to accept his fate, but then he sighed and tossed the trinket on the counter and the light of determination returned to his eyes. 

“Can I go now?”

She took a deep breath, but lifted her communicator and called Walters to come see him safely back to his room. The addition of an external lock was to be installed that night, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before he found a way around it. He was truly a master thief and she knew the longer he remained the more dangerous he would become. Not only to their cause, but the more he learned of modern technology the more dangerous it was to place him back in his native timeline. She said a little prayer that Hiiro or Noin would contact them soon while she shut down the terminal Duo had been working on and tried to cope with the memory that Duo had so casually revealed in his report the haunting name of Treize Khushrenada. 

**

The march south took three days, but Hiiro was finally standing on destiny’s doorstep. There was only one way to know the outcome of the battle, so he mounted his steed and took his place at General Septum’s side. No one was sure what happened to Noventa and his men as runners between the two factions had yet to report back to the king and though Hiiro was certain the stern man by his side would do all in his power to ensure the kings victory he liked him a great deal less than Noventa, which made it even more difficult to fight at his side. Still, it was imperative that Dermail retain his rule, so when the battle horn sounded he roared into the fray with victory on his mind. 

He knew for every man that fell that day the future of their families would forever be altered, but was forced to consider the greater danger of a known monarch being ousted before his time. Killing citizens of a historic timeline was forbidden though, so he was forced to leave as many of the enemy disabled as possible and did so with blind rage as he cut through the field. He was well aware of the sound of the bombs he’d supplied Dermail’s men sounding off in the distance, but when the impact shifted slightly his head turned to see the proof of his suspicion rising in a black plume from the scorched earth. 

The Sadualian’s were not as defenseless as it would seem. The fact that Dermail’s forces had just been attacked with the same sort of force that Hiiro had supplied did not bode well indicating the presence of a futuristic infiltrator in their ranks. It stood to reason Treize would be behind such a plan, but he couldn’t reason why he found Noin among the enemy.

“What in the hell is going on!?” he roared flipping a man that had meant to attack him over his shoulder and nailing him in the back of the head so he laid still. 

“I’m sorry it had to end up like this!” she shouted piercing the shoulder of an oncoming foe and Hiiro’s eyes went wide with shock when he fell writhing to the ground. 

“What’re you doing!?” he snarled stepping in to bounce her next victim out of the way before he was gouged. 

“Following my heart!” she shouted. 

It was the glance of her dark eyes toward another soldier down the line who was expertly dividing the enemy line where his tall body easily cut through the fray while his platinum blond hair streamed out behind his advance that revealed the truth. 

“You’ve betrayed us all,” Hiiro breathed unable to comprehend the magnitude of her crime. 

“This is how it should be,” she told him turning once again to gaze upon Zechs mighty visage. “He is the true king,” she insisted. “And I am sworn to serve and protect the Peacecraft monarchy!”

“So be it,” Hiiro replied stepping forward so quickly she had no time to react before his sword impaled her thin frame. 

Her eyes were still wide with shock when Zechs roared from down the line and bulled toward them. Hiiro had never faced the sort of berserker rage he saw in his eyes while he pulled his blade free and let her slump to the ground just in time to block a vicious blow from Zechs sword that knocked him back ten feet to tumble along the ground. When he stopped he quickly regained his feet and prepared for the attack, but the aspiring king had fallen at Noin’s side and held her gently in his arms. They spoke softly to one another causing a pain in Hiiro’s chest the likes of which he had never known, but it wasn’t about him or Noin. There was a job to do and he would see it through no matter what the cost, so when Zechs laid her gently on the ground with his pristine jacket rolled and tucked behind her head and a makeshift dressing on her side he stood ready for the fight. 

**

The entire situation was ridiculous. Everything was completely out of control, but she knew somehow Hiiro would put it all right. It didn’t matter what that dirty, little urchin said. Hiiro wouldn’t betray her feelings any more than he would willingly turn against the Society. She’d had enough of Duo’s lies and grew ever more impatient to hear from the missing Time Walker, but there was little more she could do that night. Une had posted a guard in the control room after Duo’s idiotic attempt to flee and she couldn’t even console herself by watching Hiiro’s life signs, so she retired to her room. Her gaze shifted instantly to the oddity of an ancient book resting upon her desk. She was sure she’d never seen it before and wondered over its origin when she slowly opened the cover. It was clearly very old as the pages showed signs of their years with yellowed parchment and delicate lines, but the words were clear to read and brought slow terror to her heart when she recognized her own hand. 

Enraptured by the gift she sat absently in her chair and began to read. The tale was sorrowful, a telling of things she refused to believe. About halfway through the volume she came upon the picture of a young man with bright, blond hair shimmering in the sunshine and a smile of sweet warmth and gasped softly when she read the passage beneath. There was more, so much more, but it was all lies! There was no way any of this could have possibly happened! Duo! He must have done this somehow! He’d broken in and planted this heinous monstrosity! It was the only explanation, but as she read on and leaned of later events her heart began to break. It couldn’t be true. She was supposed to marry Hiiro and they would live a long, happy life together. The book fell to the floor when she stood and her feet backed away from the pages as if touching them might give validity to the contents within, then ran with tears in her eyes from her room. 

**

Trowa gazed back at the unconscious Tony where he lay slumped over the table with the tainted cup of coffee he had brought him still clutched in his hand and closed his eyes. The time had finally come. So long he had waited for this moment, but Hiiro was finally in position and though he had wanted to jump the gun and rush to the blondes side so badly he knew that wherever Hiiro was it was his actions that governed the events of Trowa’s ambitions because no matter where they were he and Hiiro existed in the same time frame. He checked the settings one more time making sure the programming to alter the gate was intact and functioning before taking one last look around and disappearing into the shimmering surface of his dreams. 

**

Hiiro blocked a mighty blow from Zechs sword feeling the fatigue ache in his bones. How long he could withstand the furious mans onslaught was unknown, but if he could just keep him busy for a short while longer all would be well. Unbeknownst to the raging knight his forces were falling prey to the superior strength of Dermail’s army without his leadership. The Sadualian army was faring well considering they were horribly outnumbered and Hiiro had come to respect their tactician’s efforts, but it was only a matter of time before the small force was overcome without Zechs leadership. Noin had been quickly carried away by medic’s leaving the tall, blond man nothing to think about save his intention to sever Hiiro’s head from his body as his rage overwhelmed him until he suddenly realized his forces were retreating and woke from his furious battle rage. 

“You’ve lost!” Hiiro shouted hard pressed to regain his wind. “Surrender!”

Zechs was about to reply with the sharp edge of his sword when they stopped dead in their tracks as a shimmering light flickered some distance away. 

“Quatre,” Zechs breathed at once rushing toward the illumination with Hiiro hot on his heels. 

He knew that light only too well. Someone had activated a gate and there was no telling what would come through or which side it would be on. The thought that Treize would use the portal to drop back up troops onto the field or worse yet, modern weapons, instilled his feet with a dire determination that put him on the scene before Zechs could get a handle on things. 

When he arrived it was to find a young man with bright blond hair in the middle of a circle of men, one of whom was so huge he stood taller than any other man on the field, but still Dermail’s men advanced. Zechs gave a mighty war cry and dove into the line, but there were far too many for him to stop and Hiiro felt a dread fill him up when he realized he would have to aid them in capturing what was clearly the prize in the fight. However, the presence of the portal complicated the matter as it had appeared directly above the blond who stood with eyes like that of a frightened animal ready to cleave any man that came near with the twin sickles in his hands. Another of his guard roared and charged into the enemy line only to fall prey to the multitude closing in. Zechs fought closer and closer to his side taking up the space beside the mountainous man while Hiiro approached, but the moment the blondes guard began to falter against the daunting odds the portal crackled and hissed and Hiiro almost swallowed his tongue when Trowa fell from the light landing squarely on the blond just as several swords descended on him, each of the assailants attacks clanging against the steel of the big mans, Zechs and Hiiro’s swords as they guarded the couple and viciously repelled the assault. 

“HOLD!” Hiiro shouted rushing around to toss the wary soldiers of Cherryton, who were uncertain of their course of action, weapons to the ground. “The day is won!” he growled slapping one of the men who refused to relinquish his blade and sending him crashing to the ground. “Inform General Septum the enemy has surrendered!”

A loud cry went up at the news as men all along Sadual’s line stopped and surrendered their arms, but Hiiro felt no comfort for having stopped the fight when he turned back to see his oldest and best friend laying in a heap on the ground with his arms securely fastened around the blond giving testimony to the fact that he had willingly forsaken them all. 

**

“Where’s Trowa?”

“I was hoping you could tell me,” Une replied walking calmly into Duo’s room. 

“He’s missing?” Duo inquired sitting up in his bed. 

“You’ve spent a great deal of time together since your arrival,” she commented. “Did he say anything that might help us locate him?”

“Maybe he went time walking,” Duo mused. “He said he used to work with Hiiro, so he would know how.”

“Yes,” she nodded knowing very well that the legendary team was split when Trowa decided his services would be more useful if he gave up his Time Walker status. “There is evidence that he used the gateway, but we have no way of knowing to when he has gone.”

“He’s Hiiro’s best friend,” Duo reasoned. “Maybe he got tired of sitting around here waiting for him to die.”

The angry accusation in his tone caused Une’s left brow to rise. “You believe he is in danger?” 

“As long as you hold me prisoner,” he reasoned. “You all are.”

She couldn’t argue there because it was the truth. He was as astute as anyone she had ever trained and she regretted the fact that he was not hers to recruit because he made a viable point. 

“It is my intention to equip a scout who will be sent to your timeline in an effort to locate and retrieve our agents,” she told him gaining his full and undivided attention. “It will be the responsibility of this individual to see to it that the Society is informed of all details pertaining to its agents and the missions they have undertaken.” Duo’s eyes sparkled brightly while he got to his feet and grinned widely when she asked, “Will you accept this mission?”

“When do I leave!?” he crowed diving on the drawer where his ragged clothes were stored. 

“That won’t be necessary,” she told him dropping a sack on his bed that happily contained a full set of clothes particularly suited to his time period and trade. 

He dressed as quickly as possible giggling out loud when he strapped the silver knives to his forearms. The Lady was hard a nails, but she knew a good man when she saw one and he suddenly understood Hiiro’s respect for her. He was also vividly aware that she had any number of scouts who would have been happy to take the mission, but chose him instead. Whether that was because of some soft place in her heart for Hiiro or the possibility that she had grown to respect him as well mattered little. All he could think about was getting back and finding Hiiro safe and sound. Everything else was negotiable. 

“What?!” Relena gasped when Duo followed Une into the control room. 

“Are we ready?” the commander asked her crew. 

Relena’s eyes flashed angrily from Une to Duo. “You can’t send him!”

“Beginning sequence initiated,” Bea, a young woman in charge of the static stream that evening, evenly intoned. 

“He’ll contaminate the timeline!” Relena shouted bulling her way into the center of the room. “You cannot do this!”

“Stand aside,” Une ordered sternly. 

“It’s against code!” she spat getting herself forcibly removed for her trouble. 

“You understand the communication device?” Une asked Duo who nodded around the grin on his lips. 

“He’ll destroy us all!” Relena screamed. 

“Walters,” Une snapped. “Please see to Miss Relena.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Walters replied standing to do so, but she suddenly bucked and snatched a small, silver and gold trinket from the counter before bolting for the shimmering portal. 

“Gateway secure,” Bea informed them in her calmly mechanical tone. 

“RELENA!” Une gasped moving forward, but she stepped closer to the portal and she froze. 

“I won’t let you have him!” she growled. 

“Don’t,” Duo advised gently easing forward. “Relena…that’s Hiiro’s beckon…it’s…”

“HE’S MINE!” she roared, then suddenly dove through the gate. 

“Get her back!” Une shouted. 

“I can’t!”

“Where did she go!?

“I…I don’t know! The stream’s gone awry! Something’s malfunctioned!”

“Damn it!” the commander growled frantically tapping at unresponsive keys until Duo’s calm tone informed them…

“You’re wasting your time.” All movement stopped while everyone turned to listen and knew the truth of his assessment when he stated, “It’s been sabotaged.”

**

Hiiro walked briskly down the corridor of Cherryton Castle. The trip back had taken less than two days with the absence of the army to weigh them down, but he’d lost some control over the situation when they arrived putting both Trowa and his new charge in perilous danger. Dermail wanted information on the whereabouts of Sadual’s famed riches, but Quatre, the blond who had somehow secured Trowa’s unwavering loyalty without having ever met him, refused to speak. It was clear Hiiro’s old friend was not about to stand by and allow Quatre, who was also the only living heir to the kingdom of Sadual, to be tortured for the information, which put Hiiro in the middle of a very delicate situation. 

“Stand down!” he shouted having come upon the chamber where Quatre was being held to find Trowa in mortal combat with no less than five of the castle guards. A quick assessment revealed two more who lay still on the floor and the promise of more wounded in Trowa’s fiery green eyes. 

“He ain’t human!” one of the men growled giving credence to the rumor that Trowa was a demon that had fallen from the sky during the battle. 

“He fights with a demons hand!” another agreed brandishing his sword. 

“Consider this,” Hiiro reasoned stepping in between the soldiers and their doom. “If what you say is true, then opposing him means nothing but the unnecessary sacrifice of your lives.”

“He stands between King Dermail and his rightful booty!” 

“He fights only when there is a need to protect Quatre,” Hiiro argued. “Let me speak with him,” he bargained. “Perhaps there is another way.”

There had been no opportunity to speak to Trowa on the return trip and Hiiro was anxious to confront him breathing a sigh of relief when the men thought it better to let him try than take the chance on dying by Trowa’s hand. The moment they had collected their wounded and gone Trowa moved to stand between Quatre, who was chained to the far wall, and Hiiro, but let his sword rest on its tip on the stone floor. He made no effort to defend himself when Hiiro suddenly rounded on him and backhanded him so hard it split his lip and sent him crashing to one knee while Quatre shouted his name. 

“Why!?” Hiiro growled towering over his fallen friend. “You know the consequences of your actions!” Hiiro accused ignoring the dawning light in Quatre’s eyes while he watched the strange angel that had come to protect him lower his gaze. “Why?” Hiiro demanded, but the rage had bled away leaving behind only the sorrowful anguish of a soul stripped of its base fiber. “How could you betray everything we’ve ever believed in?”

Trowa didn’t bother to raise his eyes when he quietly replied, “You sealed all of our fates the moment you took Duo as your own.”

“Duo?!” Quatre gasped, but the significance of his outburst was lost to the Time Walker while his mind spun in a maelstrom of chaotic reason. 

Could it be true? Had he altered the timeline by claiming Duo? There was usually no danger if a Walker took a lover so long as said lover did not conceive a child and that was impossible. He couldn’t reason it out. What was Trowa talking about? How could he have been responsible when it was Treize who appeared in the timeline first? He was brought out of his reverie when Quatre repeated his insistent prompt. 

“You know Duo?!”

“What?” Hiiro replied still shaken. 

“Duo!” he exclaimed. “He’s second in command of The Reapers Guild. You know him? Where is he?”

“He’s…” Hiiro began, but thought better of it until Trowa stood and completed the thought. 

“He is in my world.”

“Trowa!” Hiiro hissed. 

“He’s…in the future?” Quatre gaped and Hiiro smacked his forehead with his hand. 

“Is he well?” Hiiro demanded. “They didn’t harm him?”

“He is unharmed,” Trowa replied bringing a great relief to Hiiro’s eyes. 

“You’re commander won’t hurt him will she?” Quatre inquired. 

“How much did you tell him?” Hiiro demanded. 

“Only as much as you told Duo,” Trowa countered. 

Hiiro started to retort, but held his tongue while he watched him turn gently to Quatre and console him while he got to work releasing his hands. “Trowa,” he mused cautiously feeling his heart sink when he flashed a bashful glance his way that revealed far more than he wanted to know. “You’re in love with him?!”

“Me?” Quatre gasped falling into Trowa’s waiting arms when his wrists came free. Trowa offered him a small smile that readily confirmed the notion while he stood him on his feet. “I…but…we’ve never even met,” Quatre reasoned. 

“Yes,” Hiiro agreed. “One has to wonder how such a feeling could grow under the circumstances.” 

Trowa smiled laying a hand on Quatre’s cheek that made him shudder softly when he explained, “Destiny is often difficult to comprehend.”

“More so when secrets are kept,” Hiiro commented. 

“You know everything you need to know to complete the mission,” Trowa countered using Time Walker protocol in his defense, but Hiiro wasn’t having any of it. 

“How did you know where and when to be in order to save his life?” he persisted, but Trowa would reply only…

“The answer to that lies within the walls of Morres Keep.”

**

He hated riddles. Life was much easier when Trowa simply gave him facts and he was free to act upon them. At least he didn’t have to steal a horse this time, but sneaking away in the middle of the night was not going to bode well with King Dermail. It would take several hours to make the trip to Morres Keep even at a brisk pace, which meant his absence would certainly be noticed. Most of the bombs he’d made had been used in the assault and Dermail was anxious to be rearmed, but it was never Hiiro’s intention to serve as his weapons master in the first place. The trip north would give him some time to sort things out and decide what he should do next. 

On the one hand, there was Dermail. He was the reigning king and as far as Hiiro knew the proper sovereign of Cherryton during this timeline. On the other there was Treize’s claim that the only reason Dermail was king was due to a shift in the timeline some two generations prior. If that were the case there would be no recollection of the history that had existed before the shift. He thought about this prophesy that Wufei had mentioned and wondered again as to its validity. What possibly could have made an intelligent man like Treize believe in such tripe was beyond his reasoning, but at that point he was very interested in getting a peek at the prediction. A shadow crossed his face when the knowledge that if he could get close to the prophesy he might be able to destroy it came to mind. If there were no prophesy in the future for Treize to find, then he would never have a reason to initiate any of it and Hiiro would never have been assigned the mission, but…then he would never have met Duo. 

The long haired thief weighed heavily on his mind. Trowa’s claim that it was Hiiro’s sin that started this cannonball rolling crawled uncomfortably in his stomach, but he knew even as he pressed ever northward he would do it all over again. His heart longed to see the light in Duo’s violet eyes, to feel the touch of his skin and breathe deeply of his sweet scent, but he was stranded in the future and Hiiro had no way of contacting him. He sighed deeply and resigned himself to the lonely trail ahead and almost fell off his horse when Duo dropped from a tree and landed lightly in front of him. 

“Duo!?” 

“I see your new master has granted you a fine mount,” he evenly intoned. 

The odd quality of his voice put Hiiro on his guard, but he was so relieved to see him he couldn’t retain the saddle. “Duo,” he breathed gently while he dismounted. “You have to let me explain.”

“How could you give that monster the power to kill all those people?” Duo hissed skirting around him so he couldn’t get close. 

Hiiro clenched his teeth against the shame and pulled his self respect firmly around his shoulders while he tried to explain. “You don’t understand. It is imperative that the timeline remain intact.”

“I understand very well,” Duo countered. “You’re friends in the future were most helpful with the scope of my comprehension.”

“They allowed you to…learn?” Hiiro deadpanned clearly shocked by the news. 

“Oh, yes,” Duo grinned, but there was no kindness in his eyes. “You’re friend Trowa was most helpful. Couldn’t wait to share all the secrets of your world.”

Trowa. He’d purposely educated him, but why? “Duo,” he tried again. “Try to understand. I have no choice. This is my job. I’m sworn to preserve the timeline…”

“Did it ever occur to you that this timeline is already corrupt!?” 

Hiiro’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing such a thing come from Duo’s mouth. He had definitely gained a great deal of knowledge during his absence. “What did Trowa tell you?” he asked wondering what secrets he might have shared with Duo that he’d been unwilling to share with him. 

“Nothing,” Duo told him digging in his pocket. “It was Une who proposed the possibility,” he explained leaving him slack jawed when something hit him in the chest and Duo informed him, “She wants to talk to Treize.”

Hiiro tucked the communicator into his pocket even though he was itching to speak with Une. However, the distant condition of his present company was preempting the inclination with the need to mend the riff that had separated him from Duo. He had chosen to walk in lieu of riding double with Hiiro confirming the extent of his anger with the silence of his tongue. It slowed them down considerably, but Duo was so angry with him over the battle there was no reasoning with him. It took about an hour before Hiiro finally lost patience and decided to try again. 

“It would be faster if you would just ride.”

“And be held in the arms of a murder?” Duo snorted. “No thanks.”

“I didn’t kill anyone,” Hiiro sighed. “It’s against code for me to take the life of a citizen of anther time.” Duo eyed him sideways, but kept his steady step and Hiiro decided to drop the pretenses and say what was really on his mind. “I’m glad you’re safe,” he smiled in spite of Duo’s temper. 

“All I could think of was getting back here to you,” Duo snipped, missing the light of elation in Hiiro’s eyes. “And when I finally arrive it’s to find you’ve condemned Sadual to Dermail’s selfish rule.”

“I told you,” Hiiro tried again. “That’s my job.”

“Then perhaps you should reconsider your career!” Duo snapped marching on ahead. 

Hiiro watched him go for a moment feeling wholly inadequate, then a sudden inspiration hit him. He smiled while he watched the beautiful thief glide through the moonlight ahead and thought that perhaps a change of lifestyle wasn’t such a bad idea after all. There had to be a way, his heart simply would not allow anything less and he knew with dreaded certainty he'd made his decision the moment he'd taken Duo as his own.

“I’m sorry,’ he said slowing Duo’s heated march until he stopped and turned to regard him. “You’re right,” he told him stopping his mount by his side. “What I do is callous and requires a heart of stone,” he explained letting a small smile curl his lips when he confessed, “And that is something I no longer possess.”

“You never did,” Duo sniffed bringing a huge smile to Hiiro’s lips.

“I am unfamiliar with this newfound tenderness that you have instilled in me,” he told him offering his hand while he asked, “Will you help guide me on this uncertain path?”

“You and I together?” Duo smiled cleverly. 

“Forever and beyond,” Hiiro agreed. 

Duo chirped when he took Hiiro’s hand and he was snatched unceremoniously into the Walker’s arms and kissed soundly. “We need to find Treize,” he gasped when he could breathe again. 

“If this is all predetermined,” Hiiro reasoned sliding smoothly from the saddle with Duo securely in his arms. “Then the fates have surely accounted for this,” he smiled as he carried him off the road and laid him in a patch of soft grass. 

**

“Are you certain we should be doing this?” Quatre asked moving stealthily behind Trowa while he guided him along in the shadows of the outer wall. “It is my duty to protect the citizens of Sadual. If my escape brings misfortune to those I serve…”

“Shhhh,” Trowa hushed indicating the presence of Dermail’s soldiers by the gate. 

A quick flick of his fingers indicated that Quatre should move down a small hill behind a ridge of bushes that led them into the safety of the trees, but once out of range of the danger he began again. 

“We have to find Rashid,” he stated. “He’ll know what’s become of my forces and we can regroup for a counter attack.”

“There will be no more battle,” Trowa informed him leading him deeper into the woods. 

“Is that what you’re history books proclaim?” Quatre asked skeptically. 

“No,” Trowa replied turning so suddenly to face him he ran headlong into his strong chest. “But it is the only contingency my heart will allow.”

Quatre gasped while he stared into his saviors emerald eyes and Hiiro’s words once again rang true. “You really do love me,” he breathed. 

“More than you will ever know,” Trowa agreed giving into the need to touch his face gently. 

“But how?” he whispered while his eyes fell heavily closed. “You don’t even know me.”

“I’ve seen your face a thousand times in my dreams,” Trowa confessed telling him, “We were meant to be together, you and I.”

“Trowa,” Quatre gasped softly melting beautifully into his arms when he pulled him close and kissed him warmly. It lasted only a millisecond as long as he wanted before Quatre sucked in a breath and commented, “But you’re friend disapproves.”

Trowa smiled while he took his hand and led him onward through the dapple shadows of the night and replied, “Destiny is a powerful force not even the length and breadth of the centuries can withstand.”

** 

“Come even one step further and I will carve your heart from your chest,” Zechs warned stepping from a shadow when Hiiro and Duo emerged from the tunnel that led into the heart of Morres Keep. 

“Now, Zechs,” Treize’s smooth tone interjected. “Is that any way to greet our guests?”

“Noin lies at deaths door because of him,” he ground out eyeing Hiiro hatefully. 

“An action I deeply regret,” Hiiro confessed. “I’m glad to hear she survived.”

“You said you couldn’t kill anyone!” Duo snipped. 

“No one from this timeline,” Hiiro corrected. “Noin is my subordinate and had, at the time, turned against our cause,” he explained. “Still, I sincerely wish I had had the time to reconsider my action. Will she survive?” he asked Treize since Zechs was still trying to fry him alive with his gaze. 

“She is recovering slowly, but will live to see a ripe old age,” Treize smiled coming out of the shadows. 

“And bear the children of a king,” Wufei added easing from behind the stair. His eyes crinkled mischievously when he greeted Hiiro, then drooped seductively while he took in Duo’s lean body. “It’s good to see you whole and so very well presented,” he said chuckling when Hiiro stepped possessively in front of him. 

“My commander has requested an audience,” Hiiro told Treize steadfastly ignoring the smirk on Wufei’s lips. 

“By all means,” Treize smiled moving with a flourish to a table that was adequate for the communication. “We have all waited quite long enough.”

Hiiro moved cautiously not understanding the gleam in his eyes with his hand firmly gripping Duo’s and one eye on Wufei while he set the communicator up in the center of the table and activated it. A moment later a small, holographic image of Une appeared and a wide smile graced the lips of Treize Khushrenada. 

“My Lady,” he breathed bowing sharply at the waist. 

It was insanely easy to see that Une was more than mildly affected by the greeting as she was having trouble retaining her arrogant poise. “General,” she forced a reply. 

“My god,” Treize breathed stepping closer to her image. “Could it be possible that you’ve grown even lovelier over the years?”

It was necessary for her to clear her throat before she could continue, but when she did her fist question was, “What have you done to my agents?”

“I?” Treize balked glancing affectionately at Hiiro and Duo while he asked, “Could I be the cause of such devotion?”

“Treize,” Une sighed impatiently. 

“You know each other,” Hiiro accused. 

“Most assuredly,” Treize smiled. 

“That was a long time ago,” Une snipped. “What is your intention?”

“Why,” he grinned turning once again to face her shimmering image, “to be forever by your side, of course.”

“You’re saying you contaminated an entire timeline just to try and make up with me?!” Une snapped. 

“Oh, good lord,” Duo grumbled. 

“As much as my heart would love to embrace such a romantic notion,” Treize replied. “I fear it was your brave Time Walker who shifted the past.”

“What?” Une gasped while Hiiro’s reaction was a simple…

“Damn.”

“You?” Duo questioned. “But you’re like the proverbial tin soldier.” He smiled when Hiiro cocked a brow and explained, “Trowa read me this book…”

“What do you mean?” Une cut him off. 

“He means,” Wufei stepped in. “That when your noble Time Walker decided to capture the heart and claim the virginity of one Duo Maxwell…”

“Maxwell?” Une gasped making Hiiro’s brow crease curiously. 

“…he altered the timeline,” Wufei went on.

“Who are you?” Hiiro demanded of his lover, but all Dou could offer was a dumbfounded shrug. 

“He…” Une began realizing only then the significance of what was happening. “He was the father of modern technology,” she reveled knowing that it was Hiiro’s transgression that had made it so. If he had not fallen in love with Duo he would have died under the keep instead of being sent into the future. 

“Me?” Duo grinned happily. 

“Yes,” Treize smiled. “And the driving force behind the unification of eastern Europe in your lifetime.”

“Well, hot damn!” he crowed. “When can I start?”

“Une,” Hiiro said in such a tone that it stole Duo’s jubilation away, but he didn’t understand until he asked, “Is there anything in the history books…about me?” 

Duo’s face paled when he realized what could happen and he was suddenly clinging to Hiiro for all he was worth. “There is, right?”  
he asked anxiously. “We did it together, Hiiro and I?”

Une was about to answer when everything changed at the sound of an old woman’s graveled tone. “Of course,” she said smiling gratefully while she leaned heavily upon Trowa’s arm and he led her from the tunnel into the light. “You must always stay together,” she told them. 

“Grandmother,” Zechs scolded gently. “You shouldn’t be here. You’re not well.”

“Oh, pish,” she shushed letting him take over Trowa’s chore. “I wouldn’t have missed this for anything in the world.”

Hiiro eyed his friend knowing that at last his secrets were to be reveled while he went back to Quatre’s side and stood to quietly listen, but his gaze was stolen away when he saw a distant light in the old woman’s eyes that sent his heart into double time and stole his breath away. 

“Relena?” he breathed incomprehensively, but when she smiled there was no longer any doubt in his mind. 

“Hello, my dear Hiiro,” she replied. 

“Is that really you?” Duo asked eyeing her critically, but she merely smiled and reached to pat his cheek affectionately. 

“You’re more beautiful than I recall,” she told him. 

“I don’t remember you ever having praised me,” he blushed. 

“Oh, no,” she chuckled allowing Zechs to hand her into a chair. “I was sooo jealous of your beauty,” she laughed, but it faded into a sad sound while she gripped Hiiro’s hand. “And your ability to bring Hiiro happiness.”

“What happened to you?” Hiiro asked kneeling down to gaze into her aging eyes. There were deep wrinkles in her face and the shadow of years gone by in her blue eyes, but the memory of her youthful beauty still lingered in her face. 

“I was a fool,” she told him. “Such was my obsession with you,” she smiled, “that I willingly fell prey to the will of a loving heart.” 

Trowa’s face crisped to the point he had to avert his eyes when she cast a glance his way, but her gaze was not judgmental and bore the weight of forgiveness. 

“Trowa set you up,” Duo surmised and Hiiro’s gaze did not prove so forgiving, but a word from Relena settled him down. 

“He’s in love,” she defended smiling warmly at the couple. “And it was my own selfishness that sealed my fate.” 

“Grandmother,” Zechs said softly kneeling by her chair. “I don’t understand. How do you know these people.”

“They are my friends,” she told him warmly.

“Relena is the daughter of our benefactor,” Une clarified. “She was lost in an unknown timeline a few days ago.”

“You used the portal without permission?” Hiiro scolded, but she merely laughed.

“Yes, indeed,” she confessed. “And ended up precisely two generations too soon to do myself any good.”

“Which is exactly where Trowa meant for you to be,” Hiiro surmised. 

“It’s what she wanted,” Trowa explained. 

“Yes,” Relena nodded. “I was quite clear on that subject.” No one but Trowa seemed to understand until she pulled a heavy book from beneath her many skirts and laid it on the table. “My life’s work,” she smiled happily. “And the answer to all your prayers.”

They all gathered around while she turned the pages and everything started to make sense. 

“Where did you find it?” Hiiro asked Trowa when they reached the middle where Quatre’s portrait smiled back at them. 

“In that chest,” Trowa told them indicating an iron vessel that sat along one wall. 

“Hiiro,” Une evenly intoned calling his attention and for a moment they were back at the beginning, Time Walker and Commander and each knew the one thought going through the others mind. 

Hiiro looked to the book then to Relena’s eyes and knew that she too was aware of the significance of the moment. He could take the book and destroy it and none of this would have ever taken place. He would never have met Duo nor taken him as his own. Trowa would never have found the book and Relena would not have been trapped in a historic timeline in order to write it to begin with. He could wipe it all away with nothing but a match, but as his hands reached out to gather it in his arms only one thought dominated his mind. 

“Duo.”

“We could have it all,” he breathed suddenly clinging to his arm. “I know it’s against the rules, but I don’t care! Please…stay with me…we could have it all, Hiiro.”

It was all too much and he clutched the book to his chest as he twisted and backed away with uncertainty and pain shining brightly in his eyes. 

“Whatever your choice,” Une offered, “We will honor it. There’s no way to tell if the previous timeline was better or worse.”

“I can stay?” Hiiro asked still fighting against training that was embedded deep into his psyche. 

“Of course you can,” Relena smiled softly. “Please,” she added on a saddened thread. “Don’t make my sacrifice in vane. I realized a long time ago that the only way to truly love you was to let you go.”

“And what about you?” Hiiro rasped clearly grappling with his decision. All those people had died in a battle he had caused, but…people died in battles throughout history didn’t they?

“Did you know,” Relena chuckled bringing some form of peace to his heart, “that I happened to come out on the doorstep of Roberts castle?”

“Who?” Hiiro inquired. 

“King Robert Peacecraft,” Duo explained. “The last known, true king of Cherryton.”

“Until my grandson was born,” Relena smiled. 

“You…married the king?” Hiiro stammered still trying to put it together. 

“Yes,” she nodded adding, “and a stubborn man he was. He absolutely refused to give up on me even though I pined after you for I don’t know how many years.” Her eyes shifted dreamily as she spoke further grounding Hiiro while he listened. “But the fates will have their way,” she sighed. “And Robert was my destiny…just as Duo is yours.”

“Where is he now?” 

“Buried in the royal cemetery where he awaits me with open arms,” she smiled. 

“You would rather lie in the grave with him than live on in the future?” Hiiro asked. 

“I have lived happily with him in this life,” she replied. “And I will go to my grave and die happily by his side.”

“Hiiro…please,” Duo pleaded and all fell silent while the Time Walker made his choice. 

Duo’s heart stilled when he took the torch from the wall and he didn’t take another breath until he toed the lid of the chest open and dropped the book inside. The moment the lid shut Duo was in his arms kissing him madly and everyone let go a collective breath while Hiiro used the torch to melt a candle over the lock sealing it inside to await its fate. 

“Live a long and happy life,” Une smiled before winking out. 

“We leave you to your good fortune,” Treize said bowing with a flourish before stepping through the portal that had shimmered to life behind him. 

“If you ever have second thoughts,” Wufei grinned tossing the communicator to Duo. “Give me a call,” he smirked offering Hiiro a cocky salute before following Treize. 

“Come away with me,” Hiiro smiled holding Duo tightly in his arms. 

“Mmmmm,” Duo moaned happily, then suddenly balked and pulled away. 

“We have to dethrone Dermail!” Hiiro sighed. “Zechs! Where’d you go? Here,” he said ushering him into the circle. “Lend me your sword.”

“What?” Zechs gaped, but could not stand against Duo’s enthusiasm. 

“We’ll have to make some adjustments, but it should do,” he commented looking the hilt over. “How do you tolerate the affects of lightening?” 

“What?!” Zechs balked looking pleadingly to Hiiro who offered him little more than a sympathetic shake of his head. 

It took the following six months to put things right in Cherryton, but with Duo’s undaunted determination along with his new understanding of electricity and explosives Dermail didn’t stand much of a chance. The people of Cherryton aided them greatly because they were quite fed up with Dermail’s totalitarian ways and welcomed Zechs as their true king with open arms. He and Noin announced their wedding the following spring and with the help of Quatre, who had legally bound himself to Trowa the first chance they got, were well under way to joining their two kingdoms as one. Duo was not satisfied with this though, and insisted he and Hiiro hit the dusty trail in order to invite other countries to join in their peaceful and prosperous life. The fact that he had a number of new inventions, many of which Hiiro could not keep up with because he wasn’t sure exactly how much his help would hurt, aided them greatly in their endeavors making it ridiculously easy to make new friends. Before two years had passed the whole of eastern Europe was living in perfect harmony and the prosperity they shared was growing by leaps and bounds. 

**

Une looked out over the beautiful expanse of the briny sea and wondered if there had ever been anyone, anywhere who didn’t smile when confronted with its timeless beauty. For so long the world had been happily at peace and she smiled knowing full well how it had come to be. 

“You’re reminiscing without me again,” Treize chuckled stepping in behind her and offering her a glass of red wine. 

“I read their story today,” she smiled sipping contently from her glass. 

“Again?” he laughed softly kissing her temple. 

“Mm,” she nodded chuckling along. 

“And were they as happy this time as every other time you’ve read it?” he asked softly nuzzling her hair. 

“Yes,” she snickered almost spilling her wine. “But I like to remember their faces. This is all because of them,” she reminded him. 

“I’ll have a hand in that too if you don’t mind,” Wufei grinned stepping from a shadow on the veranda. 

“Of course,” Une smiled tipping her glass to him. “If it weren’t for your daring intervention and protection things might very well have changed for the worse.” 

Treize smiled raising his glass to toast the dark visitor who had appeared to him with no more than a scrap of paper torn from an ancient book and a thousand questions. Having been confronted with a being from the extreme future opened Treize’s eyes and prompted him to delve deeper into the mystery of his name appearing on a text that had been written hundreds of years before his birth, the ending result being the long lasting peace and prosperity of mankind. 

“I shall continue to watch over them diligently, my Lady,” Wufei promised bowing respectfully. 

** 

“Hiiro?” Duo whispered while he lay contentedly by his lover’s side as their current mission to persuade the queen of England to join their cause had been a great success. 

“Hn?” Hiiro sighed pulling him just a little bit closer. 

“Do you ever miss it?”

“No.”

Duo laughed having predicted the answer, then crawled up onto his chest to lay his full weight upon him. “Not even toilet paper?”

Hiiro cracked an eye to peer at him and Duo laughed when he replied, “Okay…maybe some things.”

“Do you think they’re all right?” Duo asked more solemnly. 

“Wufei would inform us if anything changed,” Hiiro reminded him. 

“If he realized it had,” Duo grumbled and Hiiro laughed. “What?”

“It’s ironic don’t you think?” Duo considered his question, but appeared at a loss. “In the future man has acquired the ability to travel through time, but he still has no control over his future.”

“The present is all we really have,” Duo grinned letting his legs fall open to straddle Hiiro’s thighs. 

“And so should be celebrated with every breath we take,” Hiiro smiled sliding his hands down and around Duo’s firm body to pull him tightly against his growing interest. 

“Let’s celebrate today,” Duo breathed kissing him deeply and Hiiro rolled them over digging deeply into the succulent heat of his lover’s passion while he replied…

“Today and everyday…until the end of time.”

Wufei smiled and leaned back into the shadows making a note of the time and day. He’d have to visit this moment again sometime, but for the time being he decided to leave them their privacy while they slowly walked forward together. 

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
